Fallen Angel
by stormracer48
Summary: Bella is kidnapped and taken away to be sold to the highest bidder only to be bought into slavery. Can Edward save her from her "Master" and is there anyway he can bring her back? All-human and somewhat dark. Lemons too!
1. Flashback

**The characters and all belong to the lovely Miss Stephenie Meyer!!**

Chapter One

Flashback:

I was starting to unpack my suitcase in our own little villa that our parents rented for us when I heard Angela scream. Completely by-passing the phone, I ran into the living area and found men grabbing my best friends and putting blindfolds over their eyes. It was like my brain was on auto-pilot when I ran over to the closest hooded man and started kicking his shins hoping that he would drop Jessica. 'If only one of us could get outta here…' I kept telling myself while helping Jess get the blindfold off so she could run.

Then two strong arms came from behind me and pulled me down to the ground. My arms and legs flying crazy around me hoping and praying to hit something when I heard a loud crack and then Angela suddenly went silent. Within that moment of lapse, the strong armed man found a way to hog tie me while putting a blindfold on and also a gag. I was trying so hard to move against the ropes that were holding me back and scream with everything I had in me when something hard hit me in the head. Soon darkness found me and I prayed that it was all over.

How wrong I was. This was only the beginning.

_**(AN: Please be gentle with this. It's my first and hopefully there's going to be some helpful reviews making me want to update faster! Thanks everyone!)**_


	2. Alone

**All of the characters and stuff of course belong to Stephenie Meyers. I'm just having some fun with them.**

Chapter Two

Here I was lying on the cold concrete flooring in my cell listening to all the women out there screaming as the whips came down on their skin. I was lucky today. The man that bought me for the hour knew nothing of me so I could easily turn my mind and body off and accept the pain. Not many of us could do that and even if you could and you had a regular come in, they would just beat you harder until they heard you scream.

That's the crazy thing about this place. It wasn't permanent, thank god! It was just a place where they would break you. Breaking girls meant that you were finally trained to accept pain and be a servant to whoever bought you. There was an auction every month or so where you would be shown off and then whipped for the bidders to watch. They loved watching you in pain and possibly screaming. I've been to the auction 5 times in the last 6 months. Felix said that I had a certain spirit that the men were afraid of.

"Get up bitch!" Demetri yelled unlocking the door. "Time for another round," he purred to me. I swear that man hasn't brushed his teeth in all his life to get breathe smelling that bad.

"Fuck you Demetri," and with that being said he grabbed my cuffed wrists and threw me against the hard, cold wall.

"Oh you sweet, stupid little girl," he cooed, "I would love nothing more than to fuck you like the bitch you are. Seeing that you haven't lost the spirit in you, I might be getting my wish pretty damn soon."

He must've saw my confused looked because he started laughing and continued, "You see, you are one of the few that's been here the longest. Do you know what Aro and his brothers do to girls that won't sell? They give them to us and I would love that to fuck that spirit right outta you and finally break you once and for all. Then maybe I could get some money off your ass instead of you just being a waste of space and time."

"Like I said before Demetri, Fuck you!" Spitting in his face and trying to wiggle free from his grasp, I heard his sickening laugh and then felt myself being thrown to the other wall. Hopefully I didn't break another rib, that would mean more punishment "for being stupid" as Aro so nicely puts it. I felt his body press up against my bare skin holding me to the wall only to feel his cold lips start working their way down my neck and to my shoulders. Try as I might, he was too heavy for me to move away from.

"Yo, Demetri! You're making the guy wait here and he's getting pretty pissed so hurry the fuck up!" Alec yelled into the cell watching Demetri's every move and then scanning my body like I was a piece of meat.

Pretty soon I felt him move off of me and then grab the robe that was on the floor and wrapped it around my bruised naked body. Once he made sure that I was completely covered, he grabbed the lead rope and attached it to my cuffs and then made sure that my ankle cuff was still on nice and tight.

Nobody trusted us around here so we would have to wear a single ankle cuff on our left ankle. The buyers usually like using that cuff to tie us up with so we wouldn't be able to run far. Most girls would forget they even had it on and would try to run away and would get stopped and yanked back to the men. Trust me when I said it wasn't a pleasant feeling being dragged by the ankle.

We slowly made our way down the cell hall and started climbing up the stairs that would lead us to the many rooms where we would be tied up. Number 54 came too soon and Demetri knocked on the door before entering and throwing me to the ground. The man was waiting for me by the blood red chair. The room was covered with red fabric which gave an almost dark feeling to it. There was a lone window at the top of the wall which let some light in but no much. He stood there knowing that he was good looking and that I was going to be his next victim if I didn't give him. I've heard about him before. He was the man that broke too many of the people that I made friends with. He was about 6 ft with long blonde hair put in a low pony tail and had the lightest blue eyes, almost icy. He was shirtless like most men here were, too afraid that they might get blood on it or something. I bet it would be great to be there when one of them had to explain to their friends or possibly loved ones where it came from.

He walked over pulling me to my feet and then started undoing the robe to watch my body as it fell to the floor. I kept my eyes on him… watching him to see what was going to happen. Slowly he started eyeing me from my feet up landing on my eyes. "You are the one that hasn't been broken, correct? I like to break women." He told me with a smile that showed most of his teeth. He gently grabbed my wrists to take the cuffs off. "I really don't like my women tied up… I love to watch them try and run from me." I didn't even notice if he had chained up my ankle or not.

He started walking around the room looking at the many "toys" that were hanging from the wall. I mirrored his movements hoping that I could just find a corner and start shutting my mind down to avoid all the pain. All too soon he found a cat-tail whip to pick up and start brushing it against my pale skin. "You don't have to be afraid of me… just drop your eyes and get on your knees," he tried telling me. That was the broken position. That was the position that meant you were ready to stop and be someone's servant or toy. I wasn't ready for anything like that and keep staring at him getting into a protective stance. Crouched down and leaning forward as if to some how escape. Apparently he liked this position and started snapped the whip next to him with a smile on his face.

Suddenly I felt the tails across my face and fell over slightly giving him another shot at my body. I tried holding in all the pain but a lone tear make its way down my cheek the more he whipped my body. I curled up in a ball letting him attack my body while my mind started to slowly shut down and my thoughts went else where.

_~Flashback~_

"_Bella, you're going to be late if you don't get a move on!" My mom yelled from downstairs. It was my first day of school. I was finally a senior! I was a varsity cheerleader, had perfect grades, no boyfriend (just friends), and the best parents in the world. _

_I grabbed my bag along with my purse and started going down the stairs. My mom and Phil were waiting for me in the driveway with the keys to my brand new car. I couldn't believe that actually got me the Audi that I had been wanting. Phil just started with a major league in Arizona which meant we got a new house and everyone got a car. I just wasn't expecting that midnight blue Audi to be waiting in the driveway for me. I started squealing and hugged Phil and then my mom with telling them that I loved them. _

_Phil handed me the keys and held the door open for me. Starting the car was like starting a new chapter in my life. The purr of the engine and then sound system that had all my favorite stations and CD's in made me feel completely loved. Both my parents told me to be safe and to have a wonderful day as I started pulling out of the drive. I called Jess and Ang to tell them I was picking them up just to watch their reaction. Both of their parents had more money than they knew what to do with so they understood why I was so excited._

"_You got the CAR!" both of them started screaming. Both running up and hopping in with Jess sitting in the back and Ang up front with me. We started making our way onto the freeway with was of course packed with traffic so we started talking about Spring Break. We all wanted to go to Italy and look at all the historical building and such along with some amazingly hot men. Phil and my mom already said it was okay as well as both Jess's and Ang's parents so all we had to do was wait for a couple months until we got to load up on the plane._

_When we finally got to school, I kept thinking to myself how lucky I was…_

Yeah, I'm so lucky that the whipping finally ended and apparently I slept through it all when I woke up to find myself in my cell. I heard someone start walking next to the cell door and unlocking it. Felix stood there with a bucket of hot water and a smile on his face. He was truly one of the men that I didn't mind being alone with. He almost always came to my rescue if I ever needed him to.

"Let's get you washed up sweetie," he murmured as he started washing the blood out of my hair. "You should probably start thinking about just giving up hun." I stared at him like he had 5 heads instead of his one. He was always telling me that I should keep fighting and that someday hopefully Aro and his brothers would just let me go.

"Demetri was right Bella; Aro is starting to think about giving you away to one of the men. I would love to be the one so I could treat you right and hopefully help you find your way home but, Demetri has been whining and begging to let them give you to him. I don't want to see you with him. He's going to cause you so much pain and I honestly can't stand thinking about you going through that." He was washing my body and watching my eyes while he told me.

"So, you want me to just give in and be handed to someone that you don't know to do that to me?" How could he be telling me this? I thought we were friends… I trusted him.

He stopped washing my body to untie my hands giving them a chance to move free and held my face in his massive hands. "We both don't know who you'd end up being with. You never know, you could end up with a really good guy who treats you like a queen." He touched his forehead with mine, "I can't stand seeing him be happy knowing he can come home to use you. I want you to be mine but that's not good enough so I don't want you here in Volterra at all."

He started putting make-up around my marks and bruises as tears started to fall from his eyes. "I'll do whatever you want. Just please stop this Felix," I brushed the tears away and kissed his cheeks. This had to be hard for him to do. I always knew he loved me and now he's trying to save me from one of his brothers.

Pulling him to me, I gave him the tightest hug I could without causing my ribs to start hurting again. "Be safe, my beautiful Bella." He released me one last time to stare into my eyes and give me a gentle kiss on the lips. With that he walked out and I knew deep down inside, that was the last time I was ever going to see my best friend. I've never felt so alone before.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Kinda makes me get a funny warm feeling that reallys addicting.  
Hopefully I'll get to update tomorrow since it's Mama's Day and all. So, all you mothers out there reading this, Have a Great Mother's Day!  
**


	3. Auction

**_All the characters, of course belong to Miss Stephenie Meyers.  
Just a heads up - the Italic text in the story are the flashbacks._**

Chapter Three

Soon after Felix clean me up and left my cell for good, I heard another set of footsteps heading for my cell. I knew it was mine since they put me at the end of the long hallway. Suddenly a woman a little taller than me came in with a bag over her shoulder. She looked me up and down and sighed knowing that she had a lot of work in front of her. Whenever there was an auction, Aro would send in hair dressers and make-up artists to make us look regal or whatever so people would want to buy us.

"Hello, my name's Chelsea," she started pulling items out of her bag, "I was told I was doing your hair along with your make-up. Please stay still and do not try to run away. I really do not want to have to chain you up. Please, cover yourself with this robe."

As soon as I was covered, Chelsea started gently removing the knots that have been in my mane for months. When I say mane, that's exactly what I mean…

_I turned off the water in the shower and wrapped my hair up in a towel to let it dry. I was looking for something to wear since we were all going out to the movies and had no idea what guys were going to be there. Jess and Ang told me not to worry but they've been trying to hook me up with that Mike guy. He was everything a cheerleader would want but he wasn't my type for some reason. _

_I decided to just go with a one armed blouse that mom had given me a couple days ago and then put on my favorite skinny jeans. I would worry about my shoes later. _

_Got back into the bathroom and started to work on my mane. I shook the towel off and raked my fingers through trying to get any little knot out so I wouldn't really need to brush. I loved it when I could let my long chocolate brown curls dry on their own. Somehow it gives them more bounce. Time for some make-up. I really didn't like using a lot of it only because I had my mom's amazing skin tone which didn't need much help. So, I just applied some eyeliner and mascara to my eyes and then touched my lips up with my favorite pink lip gloss. _

_I fluffed up my hair one last time and added a little hair spray just to keep it from going flat on me. I quickly grabbed a pair of fluffy boots and pulled them up over my pants. Grabbing my keys and purse, I made my down the stairs to see the note that said that mom and Phil decided to go out to dinner and not to wait up for them. Good for me then, right?!_

_Running out the door, I called Ang and told her that I was on my way to pick her up and she better be ready since I'm actually really excited to be going out with all of our friends._

Chelsea was curling my hair and started to get the make-up ready. I hoped that the tear that was wandering down my face didn't ruin anything for her. She was actually nice and I didn't want to lose someone nice again.

I remembered how Ang always loved doing my hair. She use to say that it had so much volume and body that she could do anything her imagination wanted to do. I miss her so much.

_(Right after the kidnapping)_

_I felt strong arms under me again and we were moving. I had no idea where we were or who I was with. I didn't even know where Jess and Ang was. I heard clinking and clanking and then my body soon found the floor as the strong arms dropped me. _

_I felt hands grabbing my hands and then soon my ankles and found that the person had untied me. I used the opportunity to stretch the tight muscles all throughout my body. I soon heard the noises again and sensed that I was alone. I reached up and untied the gag and the blindfold and found myself looking at a jail cell. Whoever had kidnapped us didn't really care a whole lot about cleanliness. There was a little barred window on the back wall that let in some moonlight which let me look around a little longer. I turned to look behind me and there were my two best friends. Both not moving. _

_Making sure no one was around us, I started to crawl over and gently started taking off Jess's gag and blindfolds. Jess looked straight up and just stared at me and if to make sure it was me. All the sudden she jumped up and hugged me while tears fell like crazy. I was trying to hold it back to be the tough one, the strong one, the leader who could get us out of this mess but it didn't work. After we dried our tears, we both looked down to Ang. She still wasn't moving. And then I remembered that deafening crack when we were at the villa._

"_Jess, go to the other side of the room please." I told her as I started to move close to Ang's body. I gently pushed the hair out of her face and removed the blindfold and gag. My instincts took over yet again and I started to feel for a pulse, listen for her breathing… anything that would mean she's still alive and with us. _

_Nothing._

_I looked over my shoulder to Jess with tears in my eyes and then reached down to hold my best friend to my chest and let everything out. She was gone. The one person that welcomed me without a second of doubt is gone and there was no way I could bring her back._

"Whatever you're thinking about, stop. You're making your make-up run and I'll be in major trouble if you're not beautiful." Chelsea started into me while trying to dry the streaks that my tears left behind.

I missed my beautiful friends. Jessica didn't last long; she was sold at the first auction. She was never tough so I didn't make her feel bad when I saw her the last time. I just hope she was somewhere out there holding her head up high like she use to even if she has to do it behind her masters' head.

Chelsea reached past me and then startled me when she held a mirror up to me. I saw a reflection I didn't know. There in the mirror was a woman who looked broken. That honestly couldn't be me in there. I reached up and watched the reflection as my hand started touching my check and moving my hair around. The light in the reflection's big brown eyes were gone. Maybe I could pass as being broken and be sold just like Felix wanted. Maybe, just maybe.

After Chelsea was done loading all her things in the bag, she took the mirror from me and placed it along with the other items. "You look beautiful. I just wish I could have seen you before you ended up here." Then there was a wistful look in her eyes like she was seeing something off in the distance. She left me after she gave me a little hug and smile only to leave me to my thoughts.

I heard footsteps yet again and decided to try something new. I kneeled down in the middle of the room with my hands behind my back and my head down. I heard the door open and black boots moved into my eye sight.

"You've gotta be shitting me!" I heard Alec start and then heard him moving out in the hall and started yelling again, "Hey Demetri, you've got to come see this!" Oh, that's just great. Have the man that wants me for himself to see that I've given in. Just perfect. I started hearing the footsteps again and then heard both of them enter my cell.

"What the fuck is this?" Demetri called out probably wondering what Alec did to get me like this.

"She was just like this when I got in here bro. I think she might have actually given up," right then I heard Demetri smack Alec who stumbled back a couple feet.

"Bella," Demetri called, "Isabella, look at me right now." Toys were always suppose to do as ordered so I slowly looked up at him to see a very pissed off man. He started walking towards me only to grab my shoulders and start shaking me violently screaming, "You BITCH! I told you how I wanted you and you break yourself?! Or maybe it was James… just nod and he's dead. Was it him?!" He finally broke free and when I didn't answer him, he slapped me against my face making my head snap to the left. I didn't have it in me to let him see me cry so I just turned my head back and looked down again.

"Make sure she sells, Alec. I do not want to see her here again." With that being said, I heard him start moving down the hall. I couldn't help to sigh and hope that it went unnoticed. Knowing my luck however, it didn't.

"Didn't like him much?" he asked me but didn't give permission to answer so I just kept my head down. "Nobody really like's that man. Hell, even I hate him sometimes… like earlier when he slapped you – I almost couldn't handle it. Are you okay?" with that question, he reached down and grabbed my chin to gently pull it up for him to see. All I could think of doing was nodding my head and hope that he was okay with that.

"Good. Now before we get you out there in front of everyone, I have to tell you things so listen carefully. This isn't going to be like an ordinary auction like the ones that you've been to before. There are millionaires watching every one of you girls out there. Some are even watching from across the world. So, you need to be on your best behavior and do whatever Aro tells you to do if you want to be sold." Next, he stood me up and started to take my robe off, "They men want you to be dressed to your best, which is why we brought in Chelsea to help out your beauty. Now please, dress yourself."

He first handed me a g-string which was easy enough too slid up my legs. Apparently he was enjoying the view so I started having some fun with him. Smiling seductively and started walking towards him. I don't think he understood what was going on and he dropped the rest of the clothes and started moving his hands up my sides. "Like what you see?" I whispered against his neck. "More than you'll ever know sweet thing. You are not mine, so let's get you dressed, shall we?"

He unzipped the floor length silver dress and let me step in. I started looking down at the dress while he zipped it back up. The dress was a silver satin that looked like it was made for me. Once the dress was complete he handed me a midnight blue cloak that also went down to the floor. I started wondering about shoes until he bent down and linked a chain to my ankle cuff. It makes sense now. Who would want to break an ankle or maybe something else if someone decided to yank me?

Standing back up to check me out, Alec decided that it was time to go. "Do I need to remind you how to act to be sold?" he was questioning me. I just shook my head. I think I've been to enough auctions to know what to do and I've also seen a number of gals that were sold so I knew how to make the guys out there drool over me.

At the end of the hall we stopped. Waiting for the others I assumed. Soon about 25 more women started walking down their halls with more of the men beside them holding their chains. As hard as I looked, I could not see Felix or even Demetri. I wish I could at least say good bye to my best friend but, I understood that it would be too hard and then we would have to do it in front of Aro and his 2 brothers which kind of bothered me.

We fell behind a girl who looked like she was maybe 14 years old at the most. These guys out there had to be sick if they were going to buy her just to take her innocence away and then probably just throw her to the wolves when they were done. Alec snapped me out of me thoughts by elbowing in the side to let me know that we were right in front of the auctioning room. I went into my submissive trance as Alec led me to where the women went to line up for all the men to see what they'll be bidding for.

"Isabella" the announcer called and Alec pulled me forwarded to be shown. "Look up Isabella" the announcer commanded which I had to obey. When I looked up, I saw about 100 men all together but one stood out from the crowd. He had the most gorgeous green eyes that I could see from across the room. I started to turn crimson as I realized he was watching me too. All too soon however, Alec pulled me back into line which made me turn my head back down.

"Brothers of Volterra, you make take the women away," was announced and then I felt my ankle yank out from under me. I caught myself, thank God but it did not go unnoticed by the men who started laughing making me turn yet another shade of crimson. We were all led to a big dark room right next to the auctioning hall. All we could do was wait.

****

**_I'm hoping that I could write in either Edward's POV or maybe even Jacob's. Let me know what you would like to see.  
Thanks again for the reviews - I love 'em! Keep 'em coming everyone!_**


	4. Beauty

**Like always, all the characters belong to Steph Meyers.**

**I'm sorry if there's mistakes in this... just let me know where and I'll totally fix them. I just wanted to get this out there so bad since everyone wanted to see Edward's POV and here it is.  
Enjoy everyone!**

EPOV

"Dr. Cullen, you next patient's is in room 2," Jane told me as she walked passed my office.

I use to love my job – helping people look beautiful to themselves and to others but now a day, plastic surgery is more about the money. The more money you have, the nicer you have to look. I really shouldn't complain, it paid the bills and let me have pretty much anything that I could want. The only thing that I was missing was a woman. I've had some but they just wanted to have me as arm candy and also to have a hand in my bank account.

I stood up from my big oak desk and walked passed the many bookcases filled with medical books and also pictures of my parents along with my brothers. I missed them so much. They stayed in Washington while I moved down here in Cali since the demand for plastic surgeons was such a high demand. My brother Emmett opened a gym and is currently the high school's football coach. From what I heard, they're doing a lot better than when we all played.

Jasper's the quiet one of the family but very protective if he really needed to be. He was one of those people that if you ever needed a shirt, he would give you the one right off his back without questioning it. From the last phone call I got, he's starting to refurbish an old bar that was just left and so far it's looking pretty good. I really can't wait to see it later in the week when I make the long trip back up to Forks. It's so much different than Southern California.

Grabbing the patient's folder, I open it to see who exactly it is that I'm seeing and if I've seen them before. 'Tanya Denali' – of course I know that evil woman. She and I tried going out a couple times but it was only to show off that she had the doctor everyone wanted. Time went by and the rumors started. According to the rumors, I was going to purpose to Tanya and make her one of the wealthiest women in the city. Yeah, highly doubt that.

Once I dealt with Tanya, started packing up what I needed and told Jane to have a great time while I was gone. It was so nice being able to make your own hours and take wonderful vacations.

The wonderful traffic in San Diego didn't disappoint me. Traffic during most of the day time hours was one thing that I could really live without but it was so warm and bright that the traffic really didn't matter anymore. I just used this time to get to know my music collection a little better. I plugged my iPod into the jack and moved down the list to "traffic" and music started playing. Time went faster when I was listening to Debussy.

Before I knew it, I started my way down my street. Right now, I was living in an apartment – soon I was going to have a house built for me so I didn't have to spend all the time looking for the perfect house and having to deal with the pesky realtor. I know they're just doing their job but, come on… if I don't want the house, don't push it.

I parked my silver Volvo is my parking spot in the garage and grabbed everything that I needed to bring up to the apartment. I really didn't need anything from work to go with me to Forks. Climbing up the stairs, I started hearing voices and lots of music. _Someone must be having a party – perfect timing to leave then,_ I thought. When I finally made it to the top floor and unlocked the two locks, I put my briefcase down and went into the kitchen to find something to snack on.

My apartment was pretty nice. If my mom was here, she would be flipping out right now cover the design – she's an interior designer. Majoring known in Seattle and Portland. Anyways, there was a nice sized kitchen with counter tops lining the walls and was stocked with everything I could find that would help me with my lack of skills. I smiled knowing that I spent tons of money on all the equipment in here and I still go out or order in. Great cooker I am, huh?

Grabbing a banana and heading toward the living room, I reached out to pet my piano lovingly. My mom made sure that I was playing regularly ever since I was about 10 years old. I can hear it now once I step into the house, "play me something new Edward" with her dragging me to the music room where my first baby grand sat. I use to spend hours playing on that piano… usually composing something that would come to mind. I've written tons of songs that eventually made it onto CD so she could listen to them and not feel all alone. Dad and I made them right before I left for college. I think she still plays them when everyone's gone.

The living room was a pretty decent size. Wasn't too big was big enough to comfortably fit my friends and still have a little bit of room. Turning on the flat screen, I turned to the weather channel which covered the Washington and Oregon states. Seeing how it was going to be nice up until Sunday night, I walked over to the bedrooms and entered the master. My bags were already packed and placed on the bed but I really didn't want to drive in my suit. I pulled on a college shirt and then my favorite loose jeans. Quickly putting my shoes on, I started putting up my bags and hauling them to the door so that was at least checked off the list. Throwing the peel away, I pulled all the plugs to the electrical things starting in the kitchen, and then moving over to the living room and last but not least, the bedrooms. I really didn't want anything to happen to my apartment and my things. I'm a little obsessed with crazy things like that.

Finally I had the bags in the Volvo and started on my journey to Washington. The only problem was that Friday was the worse day to try and drive out of San Diego. After a couple hours of traffic, I was finally on the outskirts of LA. I decided that instead of staying at hotels for the whole night, I would stay there for a couple hours to pick up a few hours of sleep and then head north again.

***

After a couple days worth of driving, I was finally passing the sign that welcomed you into Forks. The first thing that I wanted to do was drive by the old bar Jasper was working on and hopefully find him there. The outside of the bar looking old and beaten but you could defiantly tell that work has been done to the place. Unfortunately, Jas wasn't there – he was probably at the house waiting for me since I told them I would be home in tonight. What a surprise it's going to be when I walk in 8 hours earlier than planed!

As I drove by Forks High, I saw Em's huge green Jeep parked next to the football field. Since he was out with the team practicing, I wanted to have a little bit of fun with him. I grabbed a football out from his Jeep and launched it to where he was standing. Being the star quarterback, I knew it would find its way to his head.

"What the hell!" I heard him yell as he picked up the ball and started looking around at all the boys. "Which one of you threw this?! If I find out that one of you is lying, you're all doing laps!" Man, he was so pissed it funny! You could tell all the boys started looking at each other and then one finally looked over and me and pointed.

"Sir, it might have been him up there next to your truck." Great, now I have to deal with the big bear.

Em slowly started turning around like he was getting ready for an immediate attack. When he finally looked up and saw me, he almost started bouncing up and down like a little girl. I really didn't want him to be make fun up by the guys so I started walking towards him which went into a nice jog. Once I was close enough to grab hold of, he attack with one of his bear hugs that would break ribs.

"Boys, you could learn quite a few things from this man right here," he started while letting go and wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "he was the all star quarterback of 2004 who lead us to nationals." All the boys on the team stared at me in awe.

"Em, I've really got to get going – if mom found out that I came and saw you before I saw here, it would get ugly. Are you going to be at the house later tonight?" I asked him trying to get out of his death grip.

"Hell yes I am – always a mama's boy. Jasper and I have a gift for you too so don't go to sleep too early, alright?" With that he pushed me away and then tossed me the ball back. "Make sure you put that back where you found it. It's my lucky game ball."

Once I put the game ball back in his Jeep, I started the Volvo listening to it purr to life. I slowly started making my way through town until I got to the road that would led me to the outskirts of town where my family's house was. Following the curves of the road, I quickly found the driveway pulling into it. It was a very long curvy drive but the view that you got to see was completely worth it - huge trees on both sides of the road with ferns as tall as me growing under them. I finally felt like I've come home.

When I turned the car off, I barely made it out of my car before my mom come running out of the house screaming and bouncing around. I ran up to her, hugging and lifting her off the ground.

"Edward! My Edward! You finally came home!" she was screaming while trying to keep her tears in. I pulled her into my chest and let them fall while kissing the top of her head and rocking her.

"Of course I came home mom; I can't live without you or your wonderful cooking," just like I thought, she pulled back with a smile.

"That's all you missed me for? My cooking?" she started questioning as we walked up to the front door.

"You know I missed everything about you mom." I said as I took off my hoodie and placed it in the closest nearest the door.

"Good, dinner will be at 5 so you might want to go get your bags and get cleaned up." Always being the mom she is no matter how old I am. I quickly went out and grabbed my bags from the Volvo and started carrying up the stairs until I got up to the third story. My floor, I use to tell everyone since Em and Jazz all were on the second floor.

When I entered the room, it looked exactly as when I left it except the clothes all over the floor. Mom must have come up here and cleaned it for me knowing I was coming home. I put the bags at the foot of my bed and started stripping going into my bathroom.

***

Bags were unpacked, I was showered, mom was making dinner and either didn't want my help or was already done making everything. So, I decided it was time to go to the other end of the house and visit an old friend. And there she sat… my beautiful baby grand. I knew I could make my mom the happiest if I started playing and soon I found myself sitting on the bench with my fingers placing at the home keys. I started moving them into a slow song that I knew she loved and then quickly changed over into a new song that was a faster and new to her.

When I looked over to my right, I saw her sitting in "her" chair with her head back and her eyes closed. I stopped playing with the song was over yet she kept her eyes closed and a smile formed on her lips. "That was beautiful Edward. I was afraid that you stopped playing but I see that you've been keeping your word." With that being said, the over timer started going off and she gracefully got up and went into the kitchen.

Not even a minute after she had put the food on the table, I heard both Em and Jazz enter with my dad following closely behind them. When dinner was over and we had all caught up on each others big news, both the guys looked over at me with a twinkle in the eyes. "What do you want?"

"Nothing Eddie, we just want to give you your gift if that's alright," just the way that Em said that knew that I wasn't going to like it very much.

Eyeing them over while I said this, "okay, should I be afraid of this 'gift' or what?"

"Look for yourself bro," Jazz told me handing over a little envelope. Inside were three plane tickets to Volterra, Italy. We've all been there was since our dad has some friends living around there but that was years ago. The guys must be crazy if they wanted us to leave tomorrow. "We're leaving tomorrow?"

Jazz looked over at our Esme to watch her reaction while he said, "we thought that since you have your things packed already, it would be easier to travel now." Looking over at me and then mom he continued, "We're only going to be there a couple days so everyone will still be blessed with your presence. We just wanted to do something with ya. Plus, Aro was the one that sent the tickets with a note saying that there was going to be a big celebration that he wanted us to be a part of."

Esme wasn't to thrilled that we were all taking off tomorrow and be gone for a couple days but we the help of Carlisle, we finally convinced her. So, now we just wait and sleep until it's time to leave to make it to Seattle on time.

***

When we finally landed in Rome and decided to just to drive the rest of the way there. Em called Aro to let him know that we had safely made it to Rome and was told that he had already sent a car to drive us. That was perfectly fine to me considering we haven't been here for years, there's a good chance that we would end up being lost.

When we stepped out into the sun, we saw two limos waiting. One had a very nicely dressed man standing next to it and then the other had a man in all black. Knowing Aro, that was probably one of the "brothers" as he puts it. The man finally saw us and smiled.

"You must be the Cullen's. Welcome to Italy! My name's Felix." He told us as he shook all of our hands, "I thought I was going to miss you guys since I had some things that kept me from leaving the castle on time. I'm glad that I didn't." He helped us put the entire luggage in the back and walked over to the passenger door in back and opened it for us.

Once we were on the road, he turned back to us and explained that it'll probably be a good two hour drive and that he'll call out some nice historical piece of Italy if we wanted. Knowing Jazz, he was all up for it. I soon found myself asleep listening to both of them and watching Em looking at all the ladies.

"Dude, he's so drooling!"

"Em shut it… maybe he needed the sleep. Edward… Eddie…?" I heard Jazz in the background while someone pushed me awake only to find Jazz's blue eyes staring at me. "Bout time you woke up. We're here and Aro wants us to join him in the lobby before this celebration thingy starts."

Feeling the drool on the side of my face, I wiped it off with the sleeve of my hoodie and ran my hands through my hair. I knew it would only make my bronze locks look even messier but it felt so good to scratch.

Felix pulled up the front of the old castle and started calling some more men to come out and help with the bags. It was nice not having to carry everything up to the elevator and into our rooms. Thank God Aro gave us our own rooms, I don't think I could handle listening to Em or Jazz talk about me drooling problem anymore.

Quickly showering and then changing into something more formal, we all met out in the hallway before heading down to the lobby. When the elevators opened, there stood Aro in all his glory. From what I remember, he looks the exact same - old, pale and mysterious. "Welcome to my home Cullen's. I hope you enjoy your rooms so far?" It was more like a statement than a question so we just nodded and stood in front of him.

"Good, good. Now boys, we're going to be going to an auction of sorts. Since I haven't seen you guys in years and your father tells me that you haven't found a wife, I'm going to be helping out." All we could do was stand in front of him trying to figure out what he's talking about.

Sensing our confusion, he quickly added, "I'm letting you pick anyone of the items on the market and pay of it. No matter what the costs." When he mentioned that, Em and Jazz's eyes lit up like they just enter a candy store and they were little boys again.

"Please, follow me and do not open any of the doors along the way. The surprises are in them." Emmett was partially bouncing beside Aro along with Jasper. Was I the only one that acted my age?

Walking down the hallways playing follow the leader, I got something in the corner of my eye. Just down another hall, there stood such beauty I've never seen before. She was dressed in a long silver dress that flowed down to her feet and then was covered by a dark blue cloak. This beauty had long chocolate brown hair that was in curls down her back. The odd thing was that she was wearing what looked like a silver ankle cuff wit ha chained attached to it. Some man was holding on to it and was simply standing there with her. Maybe this is something that they do here… something felt wrong about.

Suddenly I felt someone almost knock me over, "Dude! Come on… I want to see what I can get from his guy." Emmett started pulling me away from this beauty and down the hall into another room. This room was nothing like the lobby or even the bedrooms we were given. There was a huge stage in front and then little rooms high above the stage with glass separating them from each other. We were shown into the one with Aro alone with his brothers, Caius and Marcus.

Aro nodded to man below next to the stage and in came these women with men standing next to them. "Aro," I started as stared down, "what are these ladies doing here?"

He sat down in a chair closest to me and smile over to me, "You see, we took these girls in and trained them to be whatever the buyers wanted them to be." He looked over to all the other men before continuing, "Most the time, we would just use them to bring in some money while waiting for the auctions. Don't worry though, they all still have their innocence… that's one thing that we would forbid the customers to do."

Aro talked about these girls like it was no big deal that they were being sold to the highest bidder. My brothers were already starting to point to the girls that they liked and deciding which ones to bid on. Aro looked over at me, "Do you see one that you like? I have a special personal collection if you would like to see them instead?"

I shook my head and just looked down at the stage below me and that's when I saw my beauty. I guess Aro saw my face when she walked in, "Ah, that one's a little spitfire. She would be perfect for you." I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She just stood there with her head bent down and her hand down in front of her. I wish I could see her face… I want to see those eyes and hopefully not find the pain that I already feel behind them.

There was an announcer in the background calling the ladies' name's making the men pretty much drag them forward for everyone to see and then make them look up. Soon it was her turn.

"Isabella" – she walked forward without much tension on her chain and stood still in front of those men.

"Look up Isabella" – she did as commanded. I watched her take in all the men in the room and then her eyes wandered over to me. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes that almost matched her hair. I could tell if a person just sat across from her and stared into her eyes like I was now, you could see into her soul. The pain was deep in them but well hidden from someone who wasn't looking for it. As soon as she started to turn crimson, hopefully by looking at me and feeling something between us, the man next to her started pulling her back into the line. She honestly looked like she would fight the pull but she didn't and looked back down at the ground.

After the last woman stood in front of everyone, the announcer said that they could be lead out. The man that held my beauty's chained pulled on her and made her almost drop to the ground. The men started laughing at her. She tried acting like nothing happened but that beautiful blush came back to her face. As much as I love seeing her blush, I wanted to take all the embarrassment away and kill all the men that were laughing at her. I watched walk out and heard the announcer say it was time for the bidding to start. I made up my mind that she was going to be the one that I would bid for only to hopefully win her and treat her like the queen she is.

Above the stage were pictures of the woman who was currently being bid for. I waited while Emmett and Jasper both placed bids and actually won the women. Emmett won a long legged blonde named Rosalie while Jasper got a little pixie looking gal named Alice. Soon the picture came up that I had been waiting all night for. Isabella.

There were a few men bidding along with me. I couldn't help but look at the men. All of them but one looked way too old to even be here waiting a woman as young as her. The one that looked about my age looked almost like he was a Native American. The more I watched him, the more I knew him. He actually grew up in a little town close to Forks called La Push with his father and their friends.

The bidding war kept going and soon it was almost up to a million. I didn't care what Aro would have to spend on her, I wanted her. Bids kept coming and I kept trying to remember his name. Soon Aro started taking over the bidding for me considering I was lost in thought and he knew how bad I wished to have her.

Pretty soon a man came over to Aro and whispered something in his ear. Aro looked over at me and shook his head. I had no idea what was been said or what the hell was going on but the bidding stopped. I tried making it continue by raising my hand but Aro put it down while saying sorry. There was nothing I could do and the man looked over at me and smile knowing he had just one my soul mate.

"Hey, Jazz… who's that guy over there and do you know where he lives?" I knew that Jazz has known him. I think at some time they were enemies.

Jazz looked over to where I was pointing, "Oh, that's Jacob Black. Why the hell is he here?! Um, I think he still lives in La Push with his dad."

"Well, that settles it guys," Em and Jazz looked over at me like I had a couple dozen heads, "I'm moving back to Forks."

**What next guys... moving on with Bella again or Jacob's POV?  
Oh and please review!**


	5. Sold

**As always, Stephenie Meyers owns the characters in this story.**

**Thank you to all that reviewed! Here's Jacob POV that you guys wanted!  
Another Thank You to my wonderful Beta (Imbrtvll) who's been worked hard on this story to edit it for the spots I missed.**

JPOV

It felt so good to be back in Volterra. I hadn't been here since my father died. He wanted to die in a very 'nice' way so I brought him some whore and granted him his final wish. I have no idea what happened to her, nor do I really care. She was cheap and served her purpose.

My father died about three years ago leaving Sue Clearwater and her children. Knowing that he would want me to do it, I took them all in and protected them giving them whatever they needed and treated them like family. Leah had found some poor guy off of the reservation and Seth was still alone. Being the loving big bro that I am, I thought it would be good for him to come and see if he liked anything he saw. Maybe then he would grow a pair and start a family of his own. The boy was great but a little clueless at times.

My muscles were so tense and tired from being on the plane all day flying to Volterra. The only thing I could really do to relax them was to walk around the little room above the stage that had about ten other men sitting in it.

Getting up and throwing my arms above my head, I walked over to the window that showed the stage where the 'items' were going to be shown. They must have a good selection if it's taking this long, unless the big boys were just waiting for someone special to arrive. Whatever it was, I was getting impatient. I wanted a new woman and I wanted her now.

When my body was well stretched and I could move without something popping, I looked over my right shoulder to see a very nervous Seth. Smiling, mostly to myself, I walked over to him lightly punching him on his left shoulder.

"What the fuck's up with you Seth?" He looked like he was going to be shot dead. "Dude, it's just an auction. Nothing's going to happen, chillax bro."

Seth settled down a little in his seat and looked around. "When's the thing going to start? I've never been to anything but a horse auction. Is this," he stretched his arms out motioning the rooms, "like those type of auctions or what?"

Again with the clueless part – gotta love the kid. Smiling, mostly to myself, "Yeah, you could say it's like a horse auction, just with a different kind of animal."

Almost as soon as I sat down in the oversized black leather chair, Aro walked into his booth with some guests. The three men looked oddly familiar. One had bronze hair that looked like he didn't really do anything with it. The next was taller than the bronze one with light blonde messy hair. The last one made me think that I knew him somehow. He was about the same height as the blonde one and much more muscular than all of them. Finally, he turned around. Emmett Cullen. What the fuck was he doing here and why was he with Aro?

Before I could start thinking of the answers, the lights started to dim all around us except for the stage lights. A man standing next to the stage suddenly opened the door and stood aside.

In walked some of the most beautiful girls I've seen here. Seth started looking around not knowing what to do as the girls stopped in front of all the rooms. One in particular came to my attention. She couldn't be more than seventeen at the most with the brownest hair, it almost looked like chocolate. I wanted to touch it and see if it's as soft as it looked.

Seth woke me from my thoughts by jabbing his elbow into my side while the announcer called out a girl.

"Ashley," one of the Volterrian Brothers started walking forward holding the chain to a very lengthy woman. She was about five feet, nine inches from the looks of it with black straight hair that practically touched her ass.

"Look up Ashley," the announcer commanded. I knew she had Seth at the palm of her hand. She raised her head gently and tipped her chin up for all of us to see your slender face. Ashley opened her eyes and Seth did everything but drool at the sight.

"I take it you want that one?"

"Are you serious?" his eyes telling me that he didn't understand what was going on, "What to do you mean?"

"Oh my fucking God! Are you freaking serious?! This is an auction is it not?" Seth only nodded waiting for me to continue, "Well, don't you think that the items, meaning the girls down there, would be sold off to the highest bidder?"

The only thing that came out of Seth's mouth was, "Damn."

Soon the announcer came to the second to last girl. The one I've been waiting for. The more I watched her, the more I wanted to add her to my collection. When I say collection, I mean the eight other collared girls back at my house hopefully doing their chores. I would hate to have to punish them as soon I as got home. I have some other ideas in mind that have to do with that beautiful chocolate haired wonder down on the stage.

"Isabella."

'_Ah, a beautiful name that would easily roll off my tongue when I gave her commands.'_ I thought to myself as one of the Brothers walked in front of her barely putting any tension on her chain. Her head still bowed down in almost perfect submission.

"Look up Isabella," She did as commanded and looked up with her chin held high scanning the room. I had no idea who she was looking for but I wanted more than anything to have her eyes on me. From what I saw, her eyes were almost the same color as her chocolate curls.

The Brother holding her chain yanked a little grabbing her attention and she turned her face down. I thought for a second I could see a little blush, but I couldn't be sure. When she looked down, she pulled back a little on the chain almost testing it to see if she could fight or not.

'_She has spirit – I like them rough'_

Once the last girl was shown to all the men, the announcer told the Brothers that they were allowed to take the woman to the back room. The Brother that held on the Isabella's chain pulled against her ankle hard enough to make her stumble before she caught herself. Along with the other men, I started laughing. For some reason I couldn't help myself.

Soon after they left, a large white screen came down and the pictures of the girls were displayed on it. I noticed that two of the Cullen brothers had bid for a girl each. Probably trying to convince themselves that they could help the poor girls. Unfortunately, they both won their girls.

After about half an hour on bidding, we had bought Ashley for three hundred thousand dollars. Not bad for a family member – I've paid more for a less valuable girl. Then came the one I've been waiting for. The bids started at one hundred thousand dollars. There had to be something special about this creature that would make the bids start so high.

I didn't care who was bidding or for how much until it reached a million. Then I started paying attention. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the Cullen with bronze hair was bidding for her also. That just made it a major competition for me now.

One million, one hundred thousand – Aro started bidding for him. He seemed like he was only watching her picture and not even paying attention to what was going on around him.

One million, one hundred thousand and fifty thousand – I had to put an end to this and now. I motioned for the Brother in the room to come to me. Slowly making his way through the crowd, he finally came to stand next to me.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

Looking up at him to make sure I had eye contact I made him bow down so I could whisper in his ear, "You see, I want this woman and it would be very wise of Aro if he would stop the bidding for her. Please send this message to him and quickly."

I saw the look in his eye and then watched him walk to the entrance and pull out his phone. I started watching Aro's box to see if he received the message. I noticed a Brother walking over to him and whisper something in his ear only to get a glare from Aro. He moved his hand over the Cullen man and shook his head.

_Smart man._

"Sold," was announced which put a large smile to my face. I watched the Cullen brothers start talking and then they all turned to stare at me. All I could do was smile since I knew I had made it happen.

After the last girl was sold off, I turned to Seth, "Time to go collect our prizes bro."

* * *

**Remember to take a couple seconds and review for me! The more reviews I get, the sooner the next chap will be up!!**

* * *


	6. The Others

**_Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. My daughter and husband have been wanting alot more of my time than usual so this has kinda been on the back-burner but hopefully the next chap will be done sometime this week.  
Enjoy y'all!_**

Chapter 6: The Others

"Congratulations girls!" Aro said while he walked into the holding room. "You've all been sold. Now Isabella, come with me."

Alec handed Aro my chain which was still attached to my ankle cuff. "Brothers, take your woman to the front lobby for them to be claimed and then return to the main office." With that he yanked on the chain making me almost fall. I caught myself as soon as I could and quickly walked over behind him.

He pulled me into a room pushing me against a side wall. "Isabella, I want you to know that the person who bought you is very important. Do not screw this up."

"Come." He pulled me out of the room and back into the long hall. I couldn't see where we were going. A good pet always keeps her head down. I couldn't wait to see if the man with those bright emerald eyes was able to buy me. I had a feeling that that man alone could give me my freedom.

All too soon we came to a stop in a room filled with people. I looked up underneath my eyelashes to see if I could find my buyer. Then I saw him. I could spot those green eyes anywhere in a crowd. They looked so sad though. He should be happy, right?

My thoughts continued on and I hardly even noticed that two pairs of men's shoes and one of the other girls' feet stood in front of Aro and me. I couldn't help but glance back over to the man only to find him looking like he was going to kill someone and that someone was right in front of me. Before I could look up at this new man, my left foot was yanked out from under me and I fell quite ungracefully to the ground landing on my side. Of course it was my right side that I landed on with my already injured ribs. They hurt so badly! I just laid there for a couple seconds willing back the tears that were trying to fall out.

Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around me and another one under my legs lifting me up and gently placing me back on my feet. The stranger lifted my head up to look into his eyes and there I found the emerald eyes staring back at me.

"Are you alright?" His question was simple and true. I couldn't break my gaze off his face so I just nodded my answer before I found my voice.

"You are not the man that bought me, are you?" Even though I found my voice, the question came out barely louder than a whisper.

"Honestly, I wish I was."

Before I could say anything else, he turned around to face another man. I thought it best to dip my head back to the ground before someone saw my mistake and our conversation. One of the pairs of shoes came back into my view and I heard a rough voice come from that direction.

"Cullen," That had to belong to the green eyed man.

"Jacob Black. Of course it would have been you to take her from me. Aro tells me she's quite the spitfire, you sure you can handle her?" Venom was dripping with every word that he spoke to this Jacob.

"Apparently you haven't seen my collection. My specialty being of breaking 'spitfires' like this girl." After Jacob told Cullen, I felt a thin rope being tied around my wrists very tightly and the chain being unsnapped from the cuff.

"Now if you don't mind Edward, I need to deal with my pet." Jacob pulled hard on my new restraints making me stumble forward only to find him pulling again to make me follow in his steps.

Edward, Edward Cullen. Now I knew his name and hopefully this wouldn't be the last time we met. I looked back at this amazing man meeting his eyes and giving him a little encouraging smile. _'Good luck, my love' _was the last thing I saw from his mouth.

Once we were out into the open air, Jacob pulled me aside and pushed me against the side of the building.

"Do I need to tell you how to act in public with me or do you think you can figure that out on your own?" I didn't know how to answer that question. I could of course figure it out but what would happen if I did something wrong? Was he going to take me aside and punish me for doing something I thought was right?

Before I could even think about saying something in response, he grabbed my chin and pulled it up so I was staring into his deep dark brown eyes. There was nothing friendly about them like Edward's.

"Do I need to tell you or what?" He spat at me. "Answer me."

"Please tell me, Master."

Shit! He slapped me hard on the left side of my face. I could instantly feel the blood going to the area. I slowly turned my head so I was facing him again. Bringing my eyes up to his, I saw sorrow in his dark eyes.

"Isabella, I do not like punishing beautiful woman like you, however, you have not been allowed to call me that. Until I give you permission, call me Sir. Understand?" Was that his form of apologizing?

"Yes Sir."

"Good girl. Now when we are out in public, do not try and escape. I will find you and you will not like the punishment. Understand?" I nodded slightly.

"Do whatever I ask of you. Even if that means that you have to go down to your knees in front of everyone to pleasure me. Got that?"

"Yes Sir." The more he talked, the more I hated him.

"Good. Now I'm going to untie your wrists and take that nasty old cuff off your ankle. When I finish taking them off, I want to you link your arm with mine and we will start on our way over to the car."

I nodded as he bent down to unlock the ankle cuff. He took it off and started rubbing the area the cuff had been up against making me sigh and relax. All too soon, he stood up and untied my wrists and rubbed where the robe had been on them too making sure that there wasn't a noticeable mark on either.

I linked arms with him and we made our way through the crowd until we came to a black SUV. He held the door open for me and followed me in. I was off to my new prison.

**

The plane ride was very long but Jacob and Seth had allowed both Ashley and I to nap during the ride. The only times they woke us was when we landed to make us get up and stretch our muscles.

When we landed in London, they brought us some ballet flats so we were able to walk around the airport and also let us eat some real food. Who would have thought a Burger King hamburger could taste so good. Top that off with a strawberry shake, my day had just gone from bad to slightly better.

Once we got back on the plane, the pilot informed us that it would be a non-stop flight to Seattle. I'd never been to Seattle before. Wait, I take that back. Before my dad Charlie died, we went up there to watch the Seahawks. My mom would always tell me how much Charlie loved his sports. Mostly football and baseball though. He would tolerate basketball depending on what team was playing.

I really don't remember how long the flight actually was since I dozed off again about twenty minutes after we took off. The next thing I knew I was being shaken by Jacob who was little pissed that he, of all people, had to wake me.

We went straight to the limo that was waiting next to where the jet parked. The trip from Seattle was very soothing for me. I think it was because of greenness of the country here. I saw an old sign welcoming us to Forks. I've never heard of the place before. From what I could see, it wasn't really much of a town. Just a couple stores, a few diners and then lots of houses.

We kept driving through along a curvy road until we came upon another little town. Jacob soon told us that it was called La Push and it was the Indian reservation. Then I saw it. It was the biggest house I've seen. It had a big, black front gate which, the driver punched the numbers in and they slowly opened leading us to a gravel driveway. The house itself looked very Tuscan-ish. It really didn't look right being in a green, damp place like this but it was still very beautiful. The front and side yards looked like they kept going on and on forever. I really hoped we didn't have to mow that huge thing.

The driver pulled up to the front door where I could see through the windows that there were other women scrambling inside. The driver came over to the passenger door to open it for the men to get out. Ashley and I followed yet again with our heads down. We didn't know the rules and didn't want to learn them the hard way like I had in Volterra.

Jacob grabbed my hand and led me to the door while Seth wrapped his arm around Ashley's shoulders. When Jacob opened the door, it was almost like walking into a castle that a princess should live in. There were high ceilings all through out the first floor with a chandelier hanging above the foyer with a mahogany staircase centered on the right side of the room. The other girls stood at attention waiting for Jacob.

"Have you all been doing your chores while I've been gone?" He asked the others and then nodded their heads obediently.

"Good! This is your new sister, Isabella. Show her around the house tomorrow. Tonight, just show her to her room. You are dismissed."

Then he turned on his heels to Ashley and me, "Ashley, you are Seth's pet, not mine. You only have to listen and do things for him. Do you understand? Good, Now Isabella, go into the kitchen and find Laura. She will show you your room and be your mentor for the first couple days. Understood?"

I nodded my head and then we were dismissed. To my luck, Seth gave Ashley the same instructions as me. The only problem that we both seemed to have was that we didn't know where the hell the kitchen was. Lucky for us however, smells of something delicious was coming from a room just off of the foyer.

Walking into the kitchen was like walking into a major restaurant kitchen. Almost all the appliances were stainless steel with counter space that seemed to be endless. As much as I hated the fact that I was supposed to worship this man, I really, really wanted to cook in this wonderful kitchen.

People, well in this case women, were running around the kitchen knowing what each need to do and where everything was. Finally one of the women stopped and looked at us.

"What the hell are you doing just standing there?! Get the fuck out or start doing something!" She screamed at us before throwing some pots into the sink.

"What the fuck Mel! These are the new favorites." She called out for someone over her left shoulder. "Laura! The newbies are here for you!"

A tall beautiful woman turned around to look at us. "Great, Mel come here and finish stirring these. They'll be done right when the timer for that turkey goes off."

As soon as Mel went to take over for her, Laura walked over to us slowly taking off her apron. Under it was a strapless black mini dress with a white satin ribbon wrapping around to the front and into a bow.

"Come with me girls." We followed her out of the kitchen and started up the stairway. We got to the second story which was nothing but rooms on either side of the hall. There must have been around ten rooms on each side.

"This is our floor. Isabella," she turned to face me as she started walking down the hall towards the middle, "This is your room. There are some clothes in the closet and your bathroom should be stocked with everything you need. If there is something that you can't live without, you will have to wait until we are allowed to go shopping. Enjoy."

With that being said, she took Ashley by the hair and went back to the stairs only to go up instead of down. I took this opportunity to enter the room and head straight for the bathroom. Laura was right – everything was there that I needed. Shampoo, conditioner, and body wash along with some fluffy white towels next to the tub.

After the nice long bath, I pulled a robe out of the closet along with a midnight blue bikini and matching bra. The four post bed looked amazingly comfortable with the comforters and soft sheets but it didn't look right. I thought prisoners were supposed to be held hostage in cages and beaten whenever possible.

My eyes didn't want to stay open so I crawled up onto the bed after turning off the lights and wrapped myself around one of the pillows as the tears started falling. Just when I thought I was drifting off to sleep, I heard the door open and heavy footsteps come towards the bed. All too soon, I felt a dip in the bed and hands start to roam over my semi-covered body.

This mystery intruder whispered in the dark, "Isabella, I want you."

* * *

**_What should happen to Bella? Let me know and give me lots more reviews! If we make it to atleast 35-40, I'll glady stay up and write away to get you guys the chapter all that much sooner! -Stormy_**


	7. Mine

**_All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyers. Sorry I forgot it in the last chap. My baddness. Enjoy everyone!_**

**JPOV**

I couldn't stand it anymore, I needed her. I drank my shot of whiskey before putting it back on the desk. I knew that my Isabella didn't want to be here. Hell, I didn't even know if she really wanted me. How could she? It didn't matter if she wanted me or not. I wanted her, I bought her and now I'm going to make her mine.

Trying my best to walk, I made my way down the stairs to the floor that Bella's room was on. I soon remembered what room I had assigned her and started making my way down the hall. Turning the handle slowly, I looked into a dark room. She must have gone to sleep early. I couldn't blame her but she didn't wait up for me and that made me a little mad. All my pets waited until I went to sleep. I guess I would have to make her understand that as well.

As soon as the door shut behind me, I staggered over to her bed and sat down. She was so beautiful. Her skin was so pale with the moonlight lighting up her room. She was semi-covered with a long white robe that I always allowed my pets to have. Laying there so still curled up against the pillow, I had to touch her. Feel how soft she really was.

Starting at her left foot, I traced my fingers up her calf to her thigh. I could feel her start to wake up with her shifting so slightly that I wouldn't have been able to tell if I wasn't paying attention. My fingers found their way inside her robe and started to climb up her stomach to right under her breasts.

"Isabella," I whispered, "I want you."

She rolled over so she was lying fully on her back and looked up at me. I was hoping to find longing or something like that in them, but the only things I could see in her eyes were disappointment and fear. I wasn't the one that she was dreaming of. Who could it have been? Maybe it was Cullen. He was so fond of this piece of meat and I could tell that she was feeling something towards him too. That just made me even madder.

Slowly, very slowly I started to move her robe off of her body to find that she was wearing a midnight blue matching set. One thing I could say about her was that she looked so good in that color. Pushing the robe off her shoulders, she seemed to understand what I wanted her to do and she started to freak.

"Please," she begged in between tears and thrashing, "please, don't do this."

I loved it when my pets would beg even if it was for me to stop. "Oh Isabella, you are mine and I am going to prove that to you."

I started moving my hands up along her sides to her breasts when she started kicking me and trying to punch me. Instincts took over and before I knew it, my hand found its way to her face. She threw her head to the side and then back to look at me only to spit in my face. That was the last thing that she ever wanted to do to me.

I must have been in shock over the whole spitting thing because the next thing I knew her knee found its way to my boys. Now, I've been kicked there many times especially in situations like this but man, she had some force behind her. I fell to the ground curling up in a fetal position trying to catch my breath.

That little bitch took the opportunity to escape and ran off. If she wanted a fucking chase a chase was what she was going to get.

**BPOV**

He was down. I put him down. For some reason my legs didn't seem like they could move but finally I jumped off the bed and started running out of the bedroom and into the hall. Granted I was only wearing my underwear and bra but I didn't even think about covering myself. The one and only thing that I could think about was getting away, far away for that monster.

I made it down the stairs in one piece thank God, and finally came to a stop at the front door. There had to be a dozen locks or so on this fucking thing! When I finally unlocked the last one, I pulled the door open with as much force as I could. The door ended up slamming against the wall behind it. Soon the whole house would be awake but I really didn't care.

I took off running downing the driveway praying my feet keep me up. The driveway was so long and rocky. My feet felt like needles were constantly stabbing my heels. When I got to the iron gate I tried to find a foothold but the bars were too slick with the night's cold.

I could hear the crunching of gravel as the footstep came closer to me. There was nothing I could do! I didn't know the code for the gate to open. I couldn't fit myself through the bars. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to climb this fucker.

I started running down the fence hoping and praying that there was a hole or at least a weak bar that would break easy for me to escape. The faster I ran the more tears fell down my face. Something hard grabbed my ankle and yanked it out from under. Needless to say, I crashed down on the hard ground. Even though it was covered by grass, it was the hardest thing I've felt in a long time.

Suddenly a hard force came in contact with my side as Jacob tackled me taking my breath away. I was gasping for air as his rough hands grabbed my hair and starting pulling back towards the house.

"You fucking bitch!" Jacob pulled my hair harder making me fall to the ground "You honestly think that you could run away from me?! I'm the one who's taking care of you – making sure that you have a roof over your head and food in your fucking stomach." he started dragging up the driveway with the rough gravel.

My back scrapped up the front steps and as he dragged me into the foyer, he threw me across the room before slamming the door shut. When I finally stopped sliding across the slick hardwood floor, I curled up on my side holding my knees to my chest sobbing silently praying this was all a bad dream. I felt the eyes of all the other girls on me as Jacob stomped over to me.

"All of you get your asses in bed or you'll be getting the same punishment as she does. Understand?!" He yelled upstairs as he grabbed my forearms bringing me to my feet.

He grabbed my left wrists squeezing hard and pulled me past the kitchen and living room and then he led down a flight of stairs. I couldn't see where we were going but I had a strange feeling that I wasn't going to be enjoying anything that happened down there. The floor was nothing but concrete with both small and large tables scattered around the room. There were chains and shackles drilled into the walls. He pulled me over to the wall taking my hands one by one and shackling them.

He sighed looking over my body, "I had really hoped you were going to be one of the easier ones to break. But you just proved to me, dear Isabella, you won't be."

He grabbed my bottom jaw roughly and forced his lips on mine. Thank God he didn't chain my legs and I started kicking anything that I could contact. Soon he doubled over and started punching me in the stomach. As soon as he was finishing punching my stomach in and I got my breath back, I used all the force I could and spit at him.

"Fuck you! You will never break me!"

"That's perfectly fine with me bitch!!" he yelled as his monster fist came in contact with my jaw.

With one last look at me Jacob started walking across the room and up the flight of stairs. The room suddenly went black and I heard the click of the door shutting.

I was alone - again.

* * *

**_A/N - Sorry it took so long posting this chapter. Having one of my moments and hopefully it's going to be gone soon and the world can start moving again.  
I loved all the reviews and all the alerts! Please, please keep them coming! It makes me feel loved. SO! Can I get some more? Like bring the count up to 50-60?  
_**


	8. Broken or Not Broken

**_Hey all my lovely readers! I'm sorry that it took soo long to update. Now that the concerts are over and that stress is gone - I'm really hoping to be posting more often. Thanks for waiting!_**

**_All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer - I just like writing about 'em!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**BPOV**

_I was alone in a semi-dark room. I was wearing the dress that I was wearing at the auction. I was thinking that it should have been wrinkled or thrown away but I was wearing it. There were candles everywhere giving the room a soft glow. The shadows were dancing on the walls and making the rose petals a dark red. The pedals looked as if they were placed one by one into a beautiful path that led out of the room and down a small dark hallway. _

_Taking off my heels, I started following them. Slowly making my way down the hall, they led me into a large room. A king size bed was placed in the middle of the room with more of the rose pedals spread across. Candles were everywhere. Soft music was playing in the background which I soon recognized as Clair de Lune, my all time favorite song. The walls looked as if there was a deep burgundy silk type of fabric on them which matched the bedding perfectly. _

_Arms of an unknown man wrapped around my waist from behind. I could feel his warm sweet breath on my neck as he whispered my name._

"_Isabella," he gently whispered as he nuzzled in nose into my hair. "My love."_

A slow dripping sound woke me up. Knowing that Jacob would never come down here, I started looking for the source of the sound. A couple feet away from me, there was a small leak coming from the kitchen area of the house. I strained against my restraints to try and drink some of the leaking water but it was completely worthless. Slowly I leaned back against the wall letting my legs go numb once again.

My shoulders felt like they were going to dislocate. I had been standing here for what seemed like years but in all reality it was only a couple days. I would watch the light that came through the bottom of the door so I could determine if it was day or night. From my count, I have been down here for two and a half days. I was starting to wonder how long my arms and legs could go through this.

Along with the pain that my arms and legs had, my throat seemed to have dried up. I cried all my eyes would allow and screamed out in pain and in frustration. I was nothing more than a lifeless form hanging by chains waiting for my punishment.

I tried closing my eyes and allowing sleep to come only to see his Edward's bright green eyes staring into my soul.

"Hold on, my love," he whispered before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

All too soon I was blinded awake by the lights in the basement. I heard the heaviness of his footsteps on the stairs as he slowly descended. Step by step, minute by minute, I knew I had to make a choice. Be broken by this man or rebel like before. I could try to act like I was broken like before but I have no idea if he would be able to see through the act. It could hurt to try though.

"Have you learned your lesson Isabella?" Jacob asked while slowly making his way across the room with a bowl in his hand. Whatever was in the metal bowl smelled delicious.

Not really knowing how I was supposed to act, I kept my head down and my eyes to the floor. I soon found my eyes being drawn to the brown boots that made their way into my vision.

"Stand up," was his only command. I slowly felt my body move my feet under me and with all my reserved strength, I pushed myself off the floor. My legs started shaking before I could fully stand straight then gave out on me. I fell quite ungracefully to the ground twisting my ankles in some odd angle. I screamed out in pain before I remembered who I was in front of. Silencing myself, I could feel my tears fall down my face. I tried turning my face so he wouldn't have to witness my weakness but was stopped by a strong hand. He wasn't holding my chin forcefully but it wasn't really gentle either.

"My poor beautiful pet. You realize that I didn't want to do this to you. I have a strange feeling that you're going to be special to my pack," he mentioned as he wrapped an arm around my waist. He lifted my body off the ground and untied my wrists which made my arms fall down to my sides earning another scream out of my body.

"Come here beautiful," he said as he sat me on the ground letting my body rest against the wall. He moved my legs out from under me to let them stretch all the knotted muscles. As soon as he moved my body into a somewhat relaxed position he sat down in front of me holding onto the metal bowl.

"Are you hungry my little pet?" I hated how he would call me that. I was a person, not some creature that he owned. Yet I was, wasn't I?

I nodded my head slightly before I felt his hand under my chin lifting my face up. I didn't know if he allowed me to look at him so I made sure that my eyes were trained on the floor while he looked my face over. I must have been a sight to take in considering how long he watched me.

"Open your mouth for me."

**JPOV**

I watched as she opened her mouth and looked up to see what was going to happen. I thought about what her perfect mouth could do and what I could place in there. Watching her take me all the way and swallow everything I gave her. But, now wasn't the time to be thinking those thoughts. Now is the time to take care of her. I normally didn't do this with my pets but like I told her before, there's something different about her and I just have this strange feeling that she might be the one.

Fighting the urge to put my already hard member in her waiting mouth, I picked up a piece of watermelon from the bowl and placed it in. She chewed it slowly like she was really enjoying the taste and the juices. I knew that her throat had to be dry and why not feed her something that had lots of juice.

All too soon the sliced fruit was gone and she was looking even more tired. She really needed to get cleaned up after this stay down her. I had no idea what it would do to someone. She was the first to ever have to do this. All the other pets knew what would happen plus, all of them were broken when I bought them. I was taking a real chance buying her unbroken like she is.

"Stand up Isabella," I commanded. She tried her hardest to put the weight on her legs again. And just like before, her legs gave out on her. Before her body hit the ground, I wrapped an arm under her knees and the other one under her shoulders. Slowly lifting her against my chest I started making my way up the stairs and into the kitchen. Most of my pets were waiting in the there most likely trying to figure out what I was going to do with Isabella.

"Go to bed everyone. I will expect breakfast like usual. Goodnight."

I turned my back to them not waiting for them to kiss me and mummer goodnight. I tried not stirring her as I started the long climb up the stair case to my floor. I was taking yet another risk by having her on my floor, let alone my room. She looked perfect in my arms. Barely moving, placing her hands around my neck. It felt so… right.

Thankfully my door to the room was open and I walked in to place her gently on the bed.

"Take your clothes off and I'll start your bath."

I quickly took off for the bathroom to start warming up the water. The bath tub was big enough for the both of us so I started getting undressed only stopping when I got to my boxers. Looking back into the room, she was holding a sheet from the bed around her covering herself. She would have to let me see her some time - why not tonight?

Her eyes grew wide when she watched me walk over to her and slip my hand under the sheet. Even though I was supposed to be taking care of her, I still wanted her to know that I'm in charge and she is still my pet.

I carried her into the bathroom and in a quick flick of my wrist the sheet was torn of her body and laying next to her on the floor. The fear in her eyes scared me. I always loved watching my pets being afraid of me but that look in her eyes ripped right into my soul.

"Your body is too beautiful to hide. Don't be ashamed of it Isabella."

She turned her head down and refused to look at me. I sat her in the tub and turned to take my boxers off. Being her, she didn't look at me and waited until I was completely in the tub before looking up. I sat behind her pulling her against me. I knew she would feel me hard against her back and it didn't faze her. I grabbed the sponge along with some of my body wash and started working the lather down her body. I heard something like a purr or maybe it was just her humming but it sounded so wonderful to my ears.

After she was fully washed, I pulled her out and wrapped up in one of the large body towels. I didn't really know if I should carry her down to her room or have her sleep in mine so I laid her down after pulling back the covers. Once her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

I don't know how long I stayed awake simply watching her. She was so interesting. I started drifting to sleep in one of the chairs when I heard her starting to wiggle around the bed. Soon after, the talking started. I listened as she called for her mother, father and someone named Phil. She cried after two girls I assumed were her friends. I would have to ask her someday who Jessica and Angela were.

All too soon, my Isabella stopped talking and moving. She fell into deeper sleep, which lead to my own.

**BPOV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room wrapped in a towel. There was nobody in the room with me. So, I'm all alone in an unfamiliar room wearing basically nothing. Yay for me. I had to think fast.

Gradually I made my way from the bed and over to the door. I soon saw that I wasn't even on the story of the house I was assigned to. With only a couple rooms down the hall, I could only think that I was in fact in Jacob's personal room. Did he put me here?

Before I could think of anything more, I slowly snuck out of the room and started down the hall to the stairs. I went down the stairs very carefully so I wouldn't fall and break something. I dashed to my room when I made it down the stairs. I didn't check to see if there was anyone around and to be frank, I didn't really care. I just wanted to get changed and possibly get down to the kitchen for something to eat.

Then it hit me, Jacob took care of me. I don't remember why or what he did but looking down at my bandaged wrists, I could tell that he actually showed some concern.

Closing the door to my room and dropping the sheet, I saw that there on my bed was a change of clothes and some underwear. I quickly and quietly changed into a pair of yoga pants and the tank top. I would really have to thank Jacob for choosing this outfit for me.

Slipping on some socks and a pair of black Vans, I made my way down to the kitchen. The house was completely quiet when I finally made it into the kitchen area. I found a couple plates of leftovers in the fridge that looked great. My stomach growled loudly when the microwave told me the food was done warming up.

As soon as the last bite was in my mouth I heard footsteps come from behind me.

"Isabella."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and please keep the reviews coming! I love seeing the alerts coming in!  
-Stormy_**


	9. Finally

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on these wonderful characters. Stephenie Meyers does... lucky.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to put this up. I had a bit of writers block along with some stress of the concert and now my daughter's teething. Just peachy if you ask me. Anywhos! I really hope you enjoy this chapter... Oh! And some major thanks need to be given out to my favorite betta buddy! I love you chicadee - without you, this story would be full of stupid mistakes!**__

* * *

_**(A few hours earlier…)**_

**Leah POV**

"What do you want from me now?" I answered the phone trying to sound annoyed when I saw who was calling.

"Can't I just call and see how my best friends' sister is?" His dark gravely voice answered.

"You only sweet talk me when you want me to do something. So, what is it?" I snapped at Jacob.

"Okay, okay chill! I have a new pet," he lingered a little before continuing, "And she has nothing to wear other than what the others have worn. I want, well, need her to have her own things. Plus, I need a nice dress for the party next month. Do you think you could take her out to Pacific Place or something and pick some things up. You know what I like and what she'll look great in. Please Leah?" He was practically begging at the end.

"I have some free time later today it you can wait that long." I said very dryly.

"Perfect! I won't be home and neither will the pack so let yourself in – just be careful, she has bandages on her wrists."

"Whatever." I pressed the end button on my LG Dare and threw it back on my bed. My mom said that she was going over to Billy's so I wouldn't have to worry about telling her anything. The only reason I was still living with her was because of college. I didn't want to pay out of my ass for a place near the campus and mom liked having the extra company.

I sat down at the kitchen table with my homework and started. The more I got done, the happier I'd be. Plus, I might actually get to go out this weekend.

As soon as I placed my final assignment in my bag, I noticed I had about thirty minutes before I was supposed to pick up Jake's new girl. I ran into my room pulling on a simple shirt and a pair of skinny jeans finished off with some furry boots.

Grabbing my phone and purse, I took off down through the kitchen and out the door leading to the garage. Running through the door, I almost forgot to open the garage, which would be fun to try and explain to mom again. I've only backed into it about five times.

Once the garage door was completely open, I backed my 650i BMW Coupe out into the long driveway.

The drive to Jake's was pretty short considering how fast I was going and since I also knew all the back ways to his house. The gate was closed and locked like usual so I quickly punched in the codes and the gate swung open.

I grabbed the hide-a-key from behind a loose brick only to find an empty house. He must have taken all his girls out for some kind of treat or something. Then, I heard something in the kitchen.

She was dressed in simple clothing - yoga pants and a tank. We would definitely need to get her changed before we go out in public.

"Isabella" nothing short of a command but it got her attention.

She turned silently in her chair to stand facing me with her head down. From what Jake had told me about her before, she was one of the few that weren't broken, yet she looked almost dead. There were slight red lines starting to form under her bandages on her wrists. I really needed to find out what happened to her.

Finally she held her head high and looked at me with big chocolate eyes. Those eyes had a challenging look about them.

"I'm not here to hurt you so you don't need to be defensive," I started holding my hands up surrendering. "Jacob wanted me to take you shopping since you need some clothes and other things. Now let's go get you ready and presentable. Sound good?"

I turned my back to her and started my way to the stairway. The ball was in her court now.

**Bella POV**

I watched her climb the stairs singing quietly to herself. Why would Jacob want me to go out? I thought he didn't trust me. Then again, maybe he does trust me enough to allow me to go out with this stranger.

Sighing heavily, I started climbing the stairs two at a time. She was waiting for me in the hallway not knowing which room was mine. I brushed passed her and entered my assigned room. My lonely bed looked so cold along with the empty dressers and closet. Hopefully this woman would actually listen to me and let me pick out some decent clothes.

I turned around to face her letting my thoughts drift off and watched her take in my room.

"I'm sorry it's not really lived in yet." I stated as I moved my arms around me. "I don't really have anything to wear out side of the house other than what I'm wearing."

She looked me up and down making me feel like I was back at Aro's warehouse. Forgetting my place, I silently moved my arms behind my back and looked down. I didn't want to assume that she couldn't punish me and she did look like she could make me cry out and beg.

"Isabella, look up." My heart sank when I heard those familiar words come from her. My head shot up and I locked eyes with her.

"I am not Jacob. I really don't understand his way of thinking but in some strange way, we're basically family. I really want you to treat me like a normal person. Not a master or whatever he is to you. Oh and please don't be afraid of talking. You have a really kind voice."

She started moving around my room and into the bathroom probably making a list of what needed to be bought. She came back out with a smile and motioned for me to follow her out of the room and back down stairs.

"Please tell me you at least have some kind of jacket?" She looked at me questionably.

I barely shook my head no looking down not wanting to meet her surprised face. Before she could say anything more, I walked past her out to the car and waited. Lucky for me, she was only a couple steps behind me fumbling with her keys.

"Please get in. It's my baby so be careful," was the only thing spoken. The car ride was uncomfortably quiet. I still didn't know if I could trust someone that knew Jacob so well and was so close to him. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that if something was said wrong, he would be the first to hear about it. Then, I would have to succumb to his punishment.

The closest mall was about thirty minutes away. There was nothing but silence in the car allowing my mind to drift into memories and unanswerable questions. Such as, was my mom okay…? Did they honestly think I was dead...? Would I ever see Edward Cullen again?

The last thought was a surprise. I had thought about him before now but it was usually only in my dreams. Very good dreams I'll admit but dreams nonetheless.

I started to notice all the traffic that she gracefully wiggled the car in and out of until she found the exit that she wanted. Leah moved the car along the streets until we came onto a huge crowded parking lot. Just as she found a spot her phone started ringing. I couldn't help but to laugh when she groaned at the ringtone. Without looking at the caller ID she opened the phone with a sigh.

"What do you want now?!" She practically yelled into the phone.

Now intrigued with her attitude for this person, I found myself listening closely to the one sided conversation.

"Yes I have her."

"Yeah… We're just parked. Why?"

"Do I have what?!"

"You know she's never going to start loving you anytime soon if you have me do that…"

"Fine whatever." With that she quickly shut the phone and looked at me and her eyes were showing me that she was apologizing.

"I know you're going to hate me for doing this and I honestly don't blame you." She stated while bending over my legs to pull something shiny out of the glove compartment. "Please don't make me force these on you Isabella." She took my left hand and slapped a single cuff around my wrist. All I could do was stare down at it.

Once we were out of the car, she slapped the other one on her right wrist. The car made a funky chirp and we started towards the mall entrance. Just as we made it to the double doors, I stopped. I couldn't go in there cuffed to this woman without asking something first.

I waited until she realized that I was no longer moving and turned around to face me. The look was one that combined a very pissed off Leah and also one of worry.

"Why is he doing this to me? To all those girls in that house?"

She looked straight into my deep brown eyes and could only say, "I don't know."

She grabbed my cuffed hand and started towards the main double doors. The lighting was very bright with skylights showing off the three storied plaza. I watched people move in their groups talking amongst themselves. I wished more than anything at that moment to be back in Arizona with all my friends.

Leah must have sensed my depression and pulled gently on my arm to bring me back to reality. When she was satisfied that I was okay, she started moving us to some of the stores.

"Hey Leah," she cocked her head towards me to show me she was listening. "Can you please call me Bella? Nobody really called me Isabella until I was at the warehouse. But please, I don't want Jacob to know."

"Oh, of course Bella."

She started pulling me towards bebe and started laughing at my smile. Phil and Mom would take me here only a couple times a year letting me pick out anything and everything I could get my hands on. After a couple dozen pairs of jeans and a whole lot more shirts, she decided it was time to go into Victoria's Secret. At home, my Mom would always buy me sets of bras and panties in hopes of making me a girl but I was never fond of them. Now, I was going to have to wear things like that all the time.

As soon as we entered the store, Leah pulled a sales woman off the side and we were soon in a dressing room taking my measurements. When the sales woman left, Leah started removing her cuff.

"You can't try on bras and such with me cuffed to you now can you?"

I stood in the dressing room until Susan, the sales woman, came back in with her arms full of bras and corsets. She set them down and left probably to go get more to torture me with.

"You honestly can't be serious with these things right?" I asked Leah holding up a black corset with green lace.

"Bella, I know what Jake will like and I know that if you walk into his room wearing this and a garter belt with some rockin' shoes, you'll quickly become his favorite. That's what you want. You want him to see you and you only. With that," she pointed to the lace contraption, "and others, he'll only have eyes for you."

Once we had half the store paid for, we made it over the Johnny Rockets.

Leah said that this hamburger place was her all time favorite place to eat. With one look I could easily say that it was mine now too. The restaurant was set up like an old-fashioned 40's diner. There were little mini jukeboxes on the tables with waitresses singing and dancing to the songs. A waiter who looked like he was a couple of years older than me came up to us to show us to a booth. We gave him our drink orders and started looking over the menu.

I could see Leah smirking at me over my menu. I lifted an eyebrow as if questioning her look.

"Bella, order what you want. But remember, when you're with Jake, he does all the ordering. He may ask if you'll like it but no matter what, he'll order and expect you to eat it. So, pick whatever you want. It's kind of like your last meal in a way."

I had to seriously bite my tongue when she said the last thing. I really wanted to thank her for confirming my thoughts of living in that prison. Was I strong enough to give my choices over to a man whom I didn't really know? I barely let my parents make decisions for me, how was I going to let him?

My thoughts were broken when Ray, the waiter, came back with our drinks and was waiting for us to order some food. I followed my stomach and ordered an 'Original' and a mountain of fries. Leah couldn't help herself and ordered us both one of their famous handmade malts.

After having Leah give me another third degree about trying to leave, she uncuffed herself and went to the bathroom. That's when I saw him and his brothers. I could never forget those bright green eyes.

**Edward POV**

We stood at the entrance of Johnny's waiting for someone to give us a table. Jasper was draped over his new girl, Alice while Em was holding Rosalie around her waist. I couldn't help but feel like I was stepping in on their time. Or maybe I was just a fifth wheel that they felt like they needed to bring along with them. Either way, I wish I just stayed at home and composed something new.

I tried turning around not to face my brothers when I saw my angel. She was sitting in a booth in the back surrounded by bags. I felt my body moving towards her. There was nobody around her, guarding her so why shouldn't I be able to go to her… right?

She looked straight at me and never broke gaze until I stood right beside her. I watched her eyes go from mine to the shiny silver cuff around her left wrist. I could easy gather her in my arms and take her away from all of this but I knew if I did that, it would only bring trouble to our family that didn't need to be there at this time.

When I looked back into her eyes, they were pleading with me. Begging me to take her anywhere but here. I knelt down beside her and did the only thing I could think of that the moment and pulled out my Samsung, put it on silent and held it out to her.

"What is it Edward?" She questioned with fear in her eyes as she took my phone from my hand.

"If you ever need me, or anybody, all my family is programmed in that phone. I'll send you a text with the new number so you can get a hold of me. Please put this where she can't find it."

She reached down into her shirt and placed it in her bra. I would totally be all over that if this was a different situation.

I sensed her body tense and watched her eyes look from me to somewhere over my shoulder. Just as I stood up, a voice called over to me.

"Cullen," I turned around and there stood Leah with her hands on her hips glaring at me. "I hope that you just dropped something and are now leaving."

"Of course Leah," I turned back around and gave Isabella a crooked smile hopefully showing her that everything will be all right. Her eyes had a whole new sparkle to them, making me have hope that it will actually work out.

* * *

**So, how'd yall like it?? Was it good enough to leave some reviews? Please, please leave me some love! Even if it's just to tell me that I completely suck at writing. Seeing those alerts and reviews makes my insides do a happy dance!  
And if you're bored waiting for me to post another chapter, I found a story that has me totally hooked on it.  
_'Private Tutor' - _4theluvoMary  
****Tis mucho good! Till next time everyone...  
--Stormy**


	10. Update Don't Kill Me Plz!

I so totally understand if you want to kill me right now considering I really hate it when authors just put up updates like I'm doing right now but... I'm hoping to have the next chapter up really soon. I'm so sorry that it's taken forever to get it posted. Things in my RL are just way too crazy for my liking but hopefully everything will start dying down and I can work on Jake and Bella. (Which will be most of the next chapter)

Anyways! Thank you everyone for keeping the story living by adding this to your favorites and/or reviewing! If you review I'll try my best to answer them!

Thanks again everyone!  
--Stormy


	11. Lesson One

**_Alright - I'm so sorry it took so long but here it is! I really want to thank Lil'Miss Whitlock for looking over this for me since my other beta is outta town. Thank you again hun!  
I really want to thank everyone that stuck with me and reviewed or added this as a favorite - you guys kept me going.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just my thoughts and idears. :P_**

* * *

BPOV

Finally after a lot and I do mean a lot, of begging and pleading, I was opening the front door of my prison. I could hear many if not all the others in the kitchen preparing dinner. I could see someone pacing in the 'sitting room' as some of the girls call it.

Leah walked into the house behind me gracefully juggling most of the bags.

"Go to him. He's been waiting for you. Don't worry about the clothes; I'll take care of them. Oh and Bella, thank him. Maybe then we'll be able to go out again sometime." Then she left me with my thoughts.

I watched her start climbing the stairs before I could even think about going to him. I pushed myself forward towards the room hoping to bring some of the strength from the phone nestled under my right breast. Somehow during the shopping spree, she found dresses that didn't require me to take off my bra.

I quietly made my way to the middle of the room watching him walking past the fireplace with something in his hands. I took my stance – legs shoulder width apart, hands behind my back and my head down. I waited for what felt like hours before I heard the footsteps start getting closer to me.

I waited… and waited. He stood before me and I could feel his eyes raking over my body. Almost like he was looking for anymore imperfections. I could hear something jingling in his hand and watched his feet move out of my view and behind me. He cursed to himself about my hair being down.

He slowly moved my hair to the side of my neck and started placing light kisses from my ear to my collarbone. My body betrayed me by rolling my neck to grant him better access.

"Does my sweet Isabella like this?" he asked me. "Do you like to be bitten as well?" He shank his teeth into my shoulder making me gasp and jump before I could still my body.

"Don't worry Izzy, soon you will love it. Until then, we can't have you jumping all over the place now can we." With that he placed something around my neck. All too soon I realized that it was a collar. I was truly his pet and nothing else.

"I'm going to lock this for now until I can trust you enough to leave it on." I felt him tightening up and buckling the large leather collar and felt the weight of the padlock. Silent tears started running down my face but didn't go unnoticed like I had hoped.

"Oh my beautiful pet. Please don't cry. This is supposed to be a happy time. You finally belong to me and that will never change." He said happily has he grasped my chin to look into my face. "Izzy, my sweet Izzy, look in my eyes." I did as told and traitoring tears fell down my face. Once I looked into his eyes, I knew that he wanted something from me.

"You're eyes are so emotional. It's like I can see everything that you're feeling Izzy." I couldn't stand it any longer and dipped my head back down to my chest which was a little harder now that I had a stiff collar around my neck.

His dropped his hand turning away from me. His voice was cold when he spoke, "Fine. I assume that you ate dinner with Leah as that was what I requested so you'll go to your room and sort your new belongings. At seven sharp, I expect you to be in my room with one of your new outfits from Victoria's Secret. Do not be late Isabella." He dismissed me with a wave of his hand and I backed away slowly towards the staircase. As soon as my bedroom door was closed, I headed into the bathroom to check out the new accessory I had.

Pulling my hair back and fastening it into a pony, I saw it. I never thought that this would happen to me but there it was, a bright pink collar wrapping around my small neck. It looked as if it was too big but Jacob had tightened making the spare wrap itself and poking into one of the three big rings. It was huge against my slender neck.

Sighing, I went back into the bedroom and sat down on the made bed and suddenly remembered what I had hidden in my bra. Grabbing the silver cell phone, I opened it to see that there was a new text message waiting for me.

_Isabella – it's Edward. Save this number into the phone and call me if you need anything or just need to talk. I will always answer. If for some reason I don't though, you have everyone else's number in that phone._

_Always,_

_-E_

Not really knowing what to say back I just wrote what first came to mind.

_E-_

_I don't kno how to thank you but the number has been added. _

_P.S. Please call me Bella._

_-B_

Not even a minute passed before I had a response.

_B-_

_Beautiful name for a beautiful woman. No need to thank me. I wish I could do more for you though._

_-E_

We continued texting back and forth, both learning new things about each other. I lost complete track of time and before I knew it, it was fifteen till seven. I felt so bad for having to stop texting to my saving angel but I knew I had to.

_E-_

_I'm sorry to say this but I have to go. Jacob wants me in his room in 15. Can't wait to see what new kinds of punishment he can try out on me._

_Always Yours,_

_-B_

_B-  
Please write to me when you get back. I'll be worried sick if I don't here anything from you by tomorrow. Chin up love. Don't let him break that beautiful spirit of yours._

_Love,_

_-E_

After his last text, I found a spot in my bathroom drawers where I could hide the phone. Jacob would probably kill me if he found out that I was talking with Edward. Edward…. He was perfect and I was never going to be with him as long as Jacob was around.

I ran back into the room and over to the closet not knowing where Leah put all my clothes. Quickly finding all the lingerie that we bought, I pulled out a pink halter top babydoll. If he didn't like this, he was blind and it would match the collar which would hopefully make him happy. I ran my fingers through my hair real fast pulling out any knots and making my curls bounce back to life.

I looked in the mirror when my makeup was complete and headed to the bed for my robe. I know the others wouldn't care about seeing me like this, but I wasn't into this life and I wanted to be covered as much as I could.

When I started walking down the hall, a couple of the girls watched me closely as I made it to the staircase leading to the upper floor. Feeling their eyes on the back of my head suddenly made my body blush. I would have to learn how to control my blush if I didn't want to get punished by him. I willed myself to stop and soon I felt the heat leave my body and turn back into my pale color.

His door was open slightly. I pushed on it opening it more and found the room empty. I stood in the middle of the room not knowing what to do with myself until I finally took the stance that I understood he liked and waited.

**JPOV**

She better be up there. I can't believe Quil had to come to my house to talk about business. He knows how much I hate bringing work home. What pissed me off even more was that he took me away from Isabella.

She looked so beautiful wearing my collar. I knew as soon as I put it on her that she hated it. She would learn to love it just like she's going to learn how to love me. Considering I'm all she has now. She just needs to open herself up to me.

I couldn't stand listening to Quil anymore and started drinking even though I told myself I was going to be completely sober when it came to her tonight. I don't want to hurt her anymore than I have to. It was already seven-thirty and she's probably thinking that I forgot about her. We can't have that.

"Quil!" I shouted over his rambling. "I have some things I need to get done, can't we be talk about this tomorrow?" His face dropped as soon as he heard my question.

"Oh, of course Boss. See ya tomorrow." With that he left and locked the front door for me. I drank the rest of my whiskey in a shallow and took off of up the stairs. The others saw me coming and found something to do fast. I hated seeing them not doing something. I didn't care if they were cleaning or reading, as long as they weren't standing around.

My door was slightly open with the lights turned off. Opening the door, I found her standing in my position waiting for me in a very pink halter top outfit. I really didn't care what she choose to wear for me considering it would be either on the floor in one piece or ripped to shreds. I actually liked the way the pink of the babydoll matched my new collar so I was going to have to be very careful in the way I handled it.

I could tell she wasn't paying attention to anything around her by the lack of movement she made when I came in the room. I walked up to her slowly running my hands up her arms afraid that she might jump and hurt herself. If she did get hurt tonight, which she most likely will, it will be by my hand and not by her lack of concentration.

"My Izzy, what shall we do tonight." I asked mostly to myself knowing she better not answer or I would have to punish her and I was in no mood for punishment. I pushed my hand down her sides and soon they found the hem of her babydoll. Realizing she was wearing a thong, my fingers pushed their way around the side and slid across her wet clit.

She tensed as she felt me further my exploration, sliding my fingers back to her opening. I shook my head tsk-ing her at the same time. "One of your first lessons will be to never hesitate when I touch you. You should be happy to know that I want to please you in some way. Most the time you will not be pleased by me – or by yourself for the first month. I want everything to myself Izzy. I'm very selfish that way."

Grabbing her shoulders, I turned her so she was facing me. She turned easily in my hands with her head held high and her eyes boring straight into mine. If she were any other pet, I would have slapped her and started my punishment for their lack of respect towards me. I would have to punish her some way. If she wanted to look at me, she could do so on her knees sucking me off.

I grabbed her chin roughly and brought her face up to mine. "At some point Izzy, you will break for me and until then, I'm going to make you wish you didn't look into my eyes." I could see the wheels turning in her beautiful mind. "On your knees. Now, Isabella."

"I understood that you were a virgin when I bought you, but are you a complete virgin?" She pulled her eyebrow together as she thought about my question and then finally they shot up and her eyes went wide. She understood completely what I wanted.

"I'll take that lovely look as a yes. Now Isabella, I want you to unzip my pants and take me out. I'm going to teach you how to please me the way I like it. I expect you to follow my direction and remember everything." She looked so scared when she started unzipping my pants. I didn't want to scare her away completely so I stilled her hands and looked deep into those deep brown eyes. "You're not going to swallow, if you want to that's okay with me, but since it's your first time, I'm not expecting it from you tonight."

That didn't seem to ease any of the fear from her eyes when I finally let go of her hands. She stared straight at my cock which was still hidden in my boxers. "You need to pull my pants down and take my dick out," I explained to her. She lifted her hands to the top of my jeans and that's when I noticed how bad her hands were shaking.

My pants pooled at my feet and she could clearly see my dick tenting in my boxers. I waited for what seemed like forever and then she finally started to pull them off as well. I was starting to feed off of her emotions as I started to get nervous. Would she be afraid of my size? I'm not exactly lacking down there. There was only one member of the pack that could deep throat me without any problem. The others simply couldn't. They would try but would usually end up gagging in the end.

When my boxers were pooled at my feet along with my pants, I gently put my hand on the back of her head hoping that I could simply guide her on to my waiting cock. I watched as she started moving closer, opening her wet mouth to take me in. As soon as I felt her hot breath on my cock's sensitive head, she pulled back and brought her hand up to gently place her finger at the tip and play a little with some precum.

Before I could scold her for making me wait, she grabbed at my hips and stuck her tongue out and flicked the tip tasting me. I had no idea if she knew what she was doing but just that simple move made my eyes roll to the back of head and my hips thrust at her. She smiled a little at the effect she had on me. I felt her tongue sliding down my shaft, tasting my skin, when she got to the base she brought her hand up and started rubbing my balls. For someone who hasn't done this before, she knows a lot about pleasing.

Slowly she started moving her tongue up my shaft circling the tip right before she closed her lips after the head with her eyes locked on mine. My hips thrusted towards her and she allowed me to push myself into her mouth. Her mouth was so warm and inviting, I wish I could have stayed in there forever but I knew I wasn't going to last long with her tonight.

She took me deeper and deeper until I was hitting the back of her of throat. If she did have a gag reflex, it wasn't doing its job tonight. I might have to keep that in mind. Since there was still some of me out of her delicious mouth, she started pumping her fist in time with her mouth. I could feel that knowing feeling in the pit of my stomach and I started wishing she would swallow me whole tonight.

All too soon my hips started thrusting faster into her mouth which she was taking greedily. "Izzy, oh God, I'm gonna cum. Move baby." I tried pushing her away but she stood firm and gripped me harder, sucking me with all her might. I couldn't hold out any longer and tried to show her in my eyes what was about to happen. Before long I came deep within her mouth. She actually moaned at me cumming in her which made me hard again before I had the chance to get soft.

She swallowed everything I gave her and even milked my cock for more. I was seriously thinking that she had done this before but I didn't want to open any doors leading to her past. She left that all behind her when I brought her and took her away from Aro.

I pulled her up off the floor by her arms. This time her eyes stayed on the floor. Maybe she learned her lesson for now.

Considering she licked me clean of any leftover cum, I didn't need to ask her to clean me up so with the flick of my wrist I dismissed her effortlessly. She needed to know who the boss was. I just needed to remember that as well.

**EPOV**

I stood by my window facing the backyard listening to the stereo play some random song in the background. I've been pacing back and forth for what seemed like hours until Jazz finally came in to try and calm me. He finally gave up and went back to Alice. I can't believe that Emmet and Jazz both got the girls that they wanted and yet here I am, a man that didn't believe in buying women wishing that I had the one that I knew was unobtainable at the moment. I had to figure out a plan if I ever wanted to get her here, standing right beside me as lovers.

I looked at the clock and noticed that two hours had passed. What is he doing to her that would take so long? The way she made it sound, it was like she was going to get tortured or something by him. I wonder if he would actually do that to that beautiful woman. Who in their right mind could? Jacob could. He has. I hope she didn't notice that I was staring at her bandaged wrists earlier. The more I thought about what he could've done to her the more it made me sick.

Finally at a quarter till midnight, my phone beeped with a new text alert. My heart started beating faster hoping and wishing it was her that it was from. I opened my phone and released a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

_Sorry it took so long. I'm back and in one piece so don't worry about me._

_-Izzy_

What the fuck?! Why the hell was she using that name instead of her beautiful nickname she used with me? I could only think of doing one thing…

_Izzy? That's a new one. I'm glad to hear from you. You have no idea what my carpet looks like now from all my pacing. Are you seriously alright? You don't have to hide your feelings from me._

_-E_

_I told you I'm fine. I just feel dirty… nothing a hot bath can't cure I hope. Good night, sweet dreams._

_-Bella_

_Good night my love – don't forget to keep your chin up. I'll see you in my dreams._

_-Edward  
_

_

* * *

**You know what to do - leave me a wonderful little review and I might give ya a lil sneak peek!  
Thanks again all my readers!  
--Stormy**_


	12. Morning Routine

**_Sorry it took so long everyone! Life has really handed me crap since I lasted posted for this story. Anyways - I hope you enjoy it and please review!  
Also, I'd like to give a shout out to Lil'Miss Whitlock for going over this chapter for me. Thanks again hun!_**

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all except my ideas._**

**

* * *

**

**[BPOV]**

It felt like I just closed my eyes when a loud and very annoying alarm clock woke me back up. Very slowly I opened my eyes hoping that this had been nothing but a bad dream, but I realized that I was in my new room. Everything was still very dark outside and the blaring clock told me that it was five in the morning. I reached over to my nightstand to slap the alarm into 'sleep mode.'

Before I could return to my dreamless sleep though, someone started knocking on my door. God, this is never-ending! I climbed out of the nice warm bed and stumbled over to the door praying that it wasn't Jacob. Thankfully, I saw one of the other girls when I opened the door and peaked out. She was completely beautiful. Not a hair out of place. Make up done perfectly. I was in total awe.

The gorgeous woman gave my sleepy form a once over before rushing into my room. She didn't even look back at me before opening my walk-in closet and picking something out. When she was sure of her clothing choices, she pushed me into the bathroom only to pull my pink babydoll that I wore from last night off and throw it in the corner.

I could see the look of disgust in the mirror as she took in my naked form. She started from my toes, looking up to my long, pale legs. Over my untouched mound hiding my feminine parts and up to my flat, toned stomach. She almost reached out when she looked at my breasts. I may have a small body, but when it came to my tits, they were anything but small.

When she finally released me from her judging gaze, she gathered everything hair related and sat me down on the closed toilet. She brushed my long waves out giving snorts of disgust when she thought I wasn't paying attention. She gathered most at the top hair and started a very tight French braid, pulling my hair harder than what one would normal do. It took about fifteen minutes before she pulled me up to see her hair creation.

Before I could open mouth to speak, she pulled many make up items out of a bag I didn't even see her walk in with. She applied eye shadow, some blush, eyeliner and mascara which made my dull eyes look some how brighter. She put some lip gloss on me as her final touch before pushing me back out into my room. The woman that showed me around on the first day was sitting on my now made bed with the clothes lying beside her.

"Thank you Gianna. You may leave," the familiar woman said before looking straight at me. She waited until Gianna had shut the door behind her before speaking to me. "She will be doing you hair and make up until Master is through with you. Be prepared to be wearing your hair up since Master is fond of seeing our collars," she warned while fingering over her much smaller collar.

"This is how your days will start. Gianna will come in and fix you up while the others are eating and getting Masters' breakfast ready. You will go to him and wake him up in any way he wishes. For today, you will just kneel inside his door until he calls on you." She brushed off some imaginary lint before looking at me again, "You can't eat with us so you will join him if he allows it. If he doesn't ask you to join him, wait quietly in the corner until he is finished. You'll eat once he is gone for the day."

"What will he ask from me?" I asked her while crossing my arms over my bare chest.

"You'll do whatever he wants. It's your job to ensure that he's in a good mood. If you deny him, we will all pay the punishment, but you will pay the most." She suddenly stood up brushing the creases out of her mid-thigh skirt and started heading towards the door. With her hand on the door knob, she looked back over her shoulder at me and pursed her lips. "Master will be waking up in twenty minutes, give or take. Get dressed and hurry up there. We'll be serving biscuits and gravy if he asks you." With that she turned to face forward and walked out.

With a heavy sigh I slowly walked over to the bed where my new clothes had been laid out. I picked up the poor excuse for underwear and slipped it on. Looking around the bed and even picking up the shirt and skirt, I couldn't find a bra. I guess I'll do without… I thought and pulled on the white tank top. Oh joy; you can see everything under this!

The skirt that Gianna picked out for me fit very snug. When I zipped up the back, the piece of fabric that was called a skirt barely covered my ass. I could feel the breeze float up and chill my girlie parts. Next was the black knee high boots. Zipped up, they made me feel much taller than my normal 5'3 height. Giving myself one last look in the mirror, I headed to the door. I had about ten minutes before 'His Highness' should be awake and I didn't need to be late.

**[JPOV]**

The alarm clock started blaring in my ear at exactly six o'clock. I had been tossing and turning all night thinking about my beautiful Izzy. Before I could think of anything else, my raging boner decided to make his presence known. So, here I was with my man standing at full attention and left with no way to relieve myself other than manually which I hated. I could always call one of my pets up to take care of it for me. They would probably start fighting considering many of them haven't been sexually relieved by me in a couple months. I quickly grabbed my robe with that thought still in my mind and started towards my door. I couldn't wait to see who actually gets me this morning.

No matter how much of my mind was thinking on that idea, it all stopped when I saw her sitting on her knees with her gorgeous face down towards the ground in my submissive position. There sat my Izzy. In the dark I could see that she was wearing a nicely fitted tank top with what looked like a plaid mini skirt.

"Izzy…" I cooed which made her jump in surprise. We were definitely going to be working on her attention to her surroundings. She stayed in her spot, waiting for me. If I didn't know better, I would have thought she was already broke… yet I do know her and this was probably just an act.

I moved my way over to her and placed my large hand atop her head. Whoever had done her up this morning did a very good job and may need to be rewarded somehow. I moved my hand to follow her braid down behind her back and then worked my way back up to her collar. She instantly tensed as soon as I started playing with the rings. I gently grabbed one the rings on the side and pulled her to her feet.

When she stood to her full height, she squared her shoulders and became defensive. Her eyes staring into mine were filled with venom. For some reason, I started to doubt that she'd ever be truly broken and a part of me wanted it to stay that way. She was my exquisite little viper. Ready to strike at a moments notice, and yet be able to stand strong in front of a man larger than her.

While still in this thought process, my fingers found their way to her smooth cheek. She flinched away as soon as I made contact. Will she ever learn to trust me?

"What have my pets made for breakfast?" I asked kindly hoping I was showing her that I wasn't going to be cruel.

"Biscuits and gravy," she replied with her eyes still locked on mine.

"Tsk, tsk Izzy. Biscuits and gravy… what?"

She rolled her eyes quickly before locked them back on mine spitting out the answer as if it was a curse. "…Master."

"Very good," I responded while rubbing my knuckles along her cheek. "You will join me for breakfast. Wait here while I change, unless you would like to help me…?" I offered to which earned me another eye roll.

Surprisingly, she stood where she was and didn't move while I changed in the master bath. I kept my eye on her through the mirror making sure I didn't have to punish her already this morning. It was far too early for violence. Plus, I hadn't even had my morning kiss yet.

With my teeth brushed and my hair slightly spiked, I headed back to the foyer of my room. She looked me up and down in a judging fashion before tucking her chin and looking at me though her lashes. If this was as close as I got for her being submissive, I'd take it. Watching her eyes and body language closely, I moved in closer before finally taking the final step into her made up personal bubble.

I could sense she was uncomfortable yet she showed no sign of moving or even fighting. My fingers traced along her jaw line before gathering her chin once again and lifting it up. As if she knew what was happening, she pushed herself even further into me. I started to bend down ready for our lips to meet waiting to get another taste of the delicious strawberry flavor that was her. I gently placed my mouth upon hers and waited to see how she would react.

She took me off guard when she started moving her lips in sync with mine. She even started sucking on my bottom lip and slightly tugging with her teeth. That's when the viper came back out to play…

Before I knew what or even how this happened, I felt her teeth sink into my bottom lip. Not only did she bite down, she bit down hard! I tried pushing her away afraid that I would hurt her yet she kept a firm bite on me. I silently apologized before punching her in the stomach. Her body went limp before cowering back into the corner. I could taste the iron of blood, trying to spit it out.

When my lip had started to heal and close the wound, I looked over at Izzy. She was sitting back on her boot heels in a predatory crouch. I could see all her thigh muscles straining under pressure. It was a complete turn on until my eyes found their way to her face and saw her bared teeth with my blood staining them. At that point something in me snapped. This had to end.

I reached towards her only to catch air as she dodged my hand. We danced like that for a couple minutes making me madder and madder. I lunged at her and somehow caught her off guard. I didn't know what else to do so I hit her as hard as I could in the side of her head hoping that it would just make her pass out and nothing more.

I felt her body go limp in my arms. Thankfully she still had a steady heartbeat. I lifted her body in a bridal style and carried her downstairs. Many of my other pets watched me carefully and silently moved aside to blend into the wood work. I really wished I didn't have to do this considering I'd only ever done it to one other and she was no longer here. She was broken beyond repair.

I moved my way down the stairs which lead to the basement. There in the corner was what I was looking for. A five by five foot steel cage. If she wanted to act out like an animal, I shall treat her as such until she stops and possibly breaks. This was definitely a risk, but a risk that was needed to take.

I placed her down on a mat that covered the cold concrete floor so I could open the cage door. When I knew it was wide enough to fit her in I started removing her clothes – they were now a luxury she didn't deserve. I started with the sexy black boots, zipping them open and pulling them off to reveal her satiny calves. I moved my hands up her legs caressing her smooth skin before I unzipped the skirt and pulled it down her legs.

I lifted her body to pull her tank top off, finally releasing her perfect sized breasts. I had to restrain myself from touching her. Even though she was mine, I still couldn't push my hands to do it. It just felt wrong. I slowly picked her up as carefully as my large body could and laid her down in the cage. With a large sigh, I regretfully closed the door and placed the lock on the latch.

I heard her start moaning while moving her legs a little on the concrete floor. Her head must be killing her by now with the strength I had to put into that blow. I raced a couple feet over to the medicine cabinet I kept just in case and found some pain killers. Pulling a warm bottle of water off the shelf next to me, I went back over just in time to watch her eyes open.

Her large brown orbs glanced at me before taking in her surroundings. Finally noticing what she was in, she backed herself into the corner furthest from me shaking slightly. I had to slowly place the medicine and the water inside the cage, hoping that she wouldn't freak out on me. With my offerings laid out in front of her, I turned around and walked away.

Before I reached the stairs I heard the sounds of the bottle breaking its seal and smiled knowing that she had accepted it. I looked back over my shoulder one last time and saw her curled up with her knees to her chest looking down to the ground. I had to force myself not to go back and comfort her. I felt my legs finally start taking me up the stairs and away from my girl in the cage. With a deep breath, I turned off the lights. Tomorrow will be the beginning of training.

* * *

**_Hit that little green button for me and make my day happier.  
Thanks again peoples --  
Stormy._**


	13. Blood Loss

_I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this to you guys. Hopefully, you still remember what's going on in the story...  
I would like to send a quick thank you out to the beta of this story -- Lil'Miss Whitlock! Thank you so much for reading this bad boy over hun!_

_On with the disclaimer: S Meyers owns all... I just have fun with them._

**

* * *

****[BPOV]**

I sat in the cage patiently waiting for something, anything, to happen. The more I sat in that dark cage, the more I had time to think and dream. My mind wandered to a fantasy with Edward being my Master. Even though I really doubted that he would make me do anything like Jacob was proud of us doing.

The water that he left didn't last very long and soon the bottle become a play toy for me. As I was turning the bottle over in my hand I got the idea to rip it open and possibly use it as a weapon. I twisted off the bottle cap and started feeling around for any tear or weak point in the bottle body. I found what seemed to be a dent where something fell upon it or got slammed against something.

I started working the dent, moving the weak area back and forth and continued until I could punch my finger through. When the hole was big enough to fit two of my fingers through comfortably, I pulled on both sides tearing the whole larger. Finally the tear was holding on by a thread. The best thing about it was, it was jagged. I ran the jagged edges along the cold cement making the points sharp and deadly. Now all I had to do was hide it and wait for the perfect timing.

With the waiting I started with the daydreams again. I didn't want to let my guard down and accidentally fall asleep with my new weapon. This time however, it was more vivid than anything I've seen before. My Edward was crouching outside of the cage with a deep frown on his face. He would open he perfect mouth and say anything to me. He finally stood up shaking his head and putting his hands in his pocket.

"Why won't you just learn Isabella? You're smart… just play along and learn to live with him." With that being said, he turned away and started walking to the staircase.

"If you can't follow his instructions, what makes you think I want you to disobey mine?" That was the last thing he said before walking up the stairs without looking back.

I cried out his name hoping that he would hear the plea in my broken voice and have mercy, but his steps never faltered. My voice finally gave after hours of screaming and crying. The last scene from the horrific daydream was seeing myself curled up in the far corner of my cage.

I shook myself out of it. My eyes becoming once again adjusted to the darkness. I curled my body with the handmade weapon wrapped in my hands. Then I waited.

I don't know how long I waited but finally I heard the door open, shedding light into the darkness below. I heard the heavy footfalls of who I assumed was Jacob. I stayed curled up and placed my head down on my knees with my eyes towards the floor. I didn't want him to see any signs about what was going to happen.

The footsteps started getting louder as they grew near. I heard the person stumble a couple times following with a curse word before the steps went towards the work bench. The bright overhead light came on blinding the area around it. Luckily my eyes were still towards the floor so they could become accustomed to it.

"Isabella," Jacob drawled out making noise on the work table and going through drawers in what sounded like a tool chest. "My little Izzy… have you learned anything, my pet?"

I refused to let my body move or let my vocal cords make any sound. I heard something start tapping along the steel bars of the cage and my body instantly tensed.

"Still refusing, eh? Maybe I can get you to make some sound for me… be a good lil' pet and come here." He said as he opened the locked latch to the cage door. The door made a loud squeak that made my ears hurt.

"Here Izzy, Izzy, Izzy… come to your Master girl," he taunted while jiggling a large chain like the one I was attached to.

I heard him start padding inside of the cage trying to get to my chain. I realized that

if I had a perfect time to take him down, it was now. I looked up over my arms and saw that his head was down as if to watch where he went. I moved the torn bottle in my hand to give me the best hold. My body twitched knowing what was about to happen. Knowing that I needed to cut him deep enough to do damage, I mentally aimed for his throat. I just hoped that he didn't move…

My body sprang up towards him with grace and speed that I've never seen before. The bottle was pointed down and to the side so I could make a clean slice across his tanned skin. That was all good and fine until he looked up at me. My chain must have gave me away and my eyes locked with his and the bottle edge found skin, moving from the base of his jaw and across his face.

As soon as it happened and blood was shed, I felt his anger radiate off of his body. At first I thought I could possibly get by him but that was before I made the cut. Now, his large body which took up most of my cage, was laying in front and somewhat in the door that I needed to leave from.

His body tensed and I watched as he moved his head up so he was facing me. Never in my life have I seen so much anger in someone's eyes. He stared me down while bringing his hand to his face and wiping a little of the blood off with a slight hiss coming from his parting lips. He broke eye contact for a moment to look at the spilt blood on his hand. Being this close to him, I could smell the whiskey on his breath and instantly knew how bad this was going to end.

"This amount of blood that you spilled will be very little compared to the blood that I will spill from you." He wiped the blood on the floor before grabbing hold of my stiff collar and pulling me out from the cage. "Come here you little cunt! By the end of the night, you will either be broken or dead. Hopefully, you'll only be broken, I would hate to have wasted the money on you."

He roughly unchained me and dragged me over to a leather bound bench with cuffs and a couple short chains attached to the legs. He pushed me hard over the top of the bench and hit me in the side to make me stay in place while he cuffed my wrists and ankles. I tried pulling against them to find any weaknesses and that earned me another hit to the ribs taking my breath away. The last thing he did was grab the short chains and hook both of them to the rings along my collar, making it impossible for me to move my head and neck.

The fear rose in me when I saw what he was now holding. I had sudden flashes of my past in Aro's warehouse. Men with canes slapping them against my bare back. But, this… this crop, it made me nervous. My skin doesn't know what will happen when it falls against my body. I felt Jacob moving the short riding crop over my arms, down my back, over my butt and down my legs.

"I really wish you didn't make me do this considering I'm probably going to mark that beautiful body of yours. Perfection…" he ran his blood stained hand over my shoulders, "but not for long."

That's when I felt the first slap against my legs making me cry out in pain. I felt him falter when I screamed and then he continued leaving stinging marks across the back of my thighs. Tears came even though I was trying to control my emotions. I was not going to let him in… no matter how long he whipped me.

[JPOV]

I continued to whip her, not believing what I was actually seeing. Most of the pets that I had bought, when I whipped them, were in tears and begging me to stop and for forgiveness after the first five blows. Isabella however held strong. I was currently on my tenth hit. I decided that I needed to move my hits up further. Her legs were reddened and I could see how close they were to starting to bleed. When I had told her that I wanted to shed her blood, my anger was talking. I did want to see some blood taint her pale white body but not to the extent of which I talked about.

I ran my free hand over her ass giving it a once over before bringing the riding crop down earning me a couple facial winces. I tried moving the whip to cover the space instantly making it red. I could see the welts coming to the surface but had to keep going. I didn't want her to be able to sit at all for a couple days. I wanted to hear her screaming in pain with each blow but she some how controlled herself to only tense her body. I need something more powerful….

I ran the riding crop over her back before moving it down her arms just like I had started. I wanted her to know what was going to be hitting her for some strange reason. When the riding crop flitted over her fingers, she opened her eyes and showed me all the unshed tears she was hiding. Her mouth opened and she was panting with short breaths.

I leaned over her to have my mouth next to her small ear, "Izzy, you just need to say one word and this will be all over. Just tell me to stop and it will all end…" I watched her pinch her eyes shut and lock her jaw while shaking her head no. I leaned over some more and placed a kiss on her forehead which made a couple of the unshed tears escape from under her lashes.

I pulled myself away and walked back to the bench. I saw one of my many punishment items and even though I'd never used it, I knew she would break under it. I grabbed the thin, hard plastic rod and ran my hands over it looking back at my Izzy. I couldn't let myself feel anything towards her. If I did, I would stop and she would still be wild and unbroken.

I walked over with the new mask on my face and watched as her body tensed under pressure and her eyes barely opened, watching to see what I was going to do. I ran the plastic shaft up her arm and watched her eyebrows furrow in confusion. I wanted to whisper to her that I was sorry but I bit it back before it could come out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before swinging the cane and hearing swishing through the air beside me. The snap it made on her pale back brought me back to reality.

Her body twitched when the shaft came down upon her back and her mouth opened slightly with her breath again coming out in short, labored breaths. I started moving the blows to the top of her shoulder blades and watched her body move to try and avoid the hits. Tears were soon rolling down her cheeks as soft whimpers came from her mouth. I stopped as soon as I heard her whimper and brought the cane down to my side.

"Just tell me to stop Izzy. Tell me and it will be over…" I kept reminding her. She just laid there on my bench with her body shuddering every so often.

I sighed when she said nothing. I brought my hand back up and started throwing more weight into the hits. Her reddened back was showing me the white long marks from the plastic. Soon, the white marks were giving away and the whip like cane was starting to cut through the skin leaving long trails of blood.

She started pulling against the restraints and tried burying her face further into the bench. The whimpers became louder and I was starting to wish that she would just cry out telling me to stop but she never did. I kept the pressure on the hits watching the blood start to dip off of her body. Her body was shaking between hits and her head rolled back and forth.

Within about six strikes on her back, she was crying out. I decided to add just a little more for added punishment from the whole face slicing thing.

With the last snap of the cane, I had to bend over to catch my breath. Not only was it painful for her but also for me. Plus, I hadn't needed to punish any one of the pets like that in awhile so I was a little out of shape.

I went back over to the work table, letting the plastic cane drop heavily upon it. I always had extra towels laying around and I grabbed one for my face and a couple for Izzy. There was some Neosporin somewhere around here that I could put on her back to help the healing. Once I found that, my hand found the pain killers and another bottle of water. This time, I'm going to be the one handling that crap.

On the way back to her, I had to stop and etch that picture of her into my brain. Never again do I want to see her lying on the bench, her blood dripping down her sides and arms. She maintained eye contact with me when I started walking again. Her body was trembling from the experience.

The cuffs and chains were the first things that I needed to get done. Once her neck was free, it fell to her shoulder which was bloody. It looked like she wanted to move it away but she lacked the energy to do so. The wrists were next on my list. I ran my fingers lovingly across the angry marks they made from her struggle. I kissed them gently before moving down her legs to the ankle cuffs. When the last one was undone, she just fell. My arms reached under her and moved her so she was sitting in my lap.

She refused to look up at me but still, tears flowed down. The cries from earlier just came out in broken whimpers. I moved to grab one of the towels, but it was too sudden for her and she flinched away from my arm.

"It's okay Izzy. I need to clean you up before we can get some medicine on your back." She didn't do anything that told me she had heard me except to tremble more.

I wrapped the towel around her hoping that it would soak up some of the blood. That earned me a hiss from the pain. I kissed her forehead before grabbing the pain killers and holding three out in my hand for her. Her big doe eyes looked into mine looking for anything that would make her not trust me. Apparently she saw nothing that would cause her harm and opened her mouth for me. I didn't want to push my limits, so I just let the tiny blue pills fall in. I opened the bottle of water for her and held to her lips. She locked her eyes on me before pulling her mouth away from the bottle.

I truly hope that tonight is the night for new beginnings.

* * *

**Hope yall liked it!  
Please leave me some reviews... ya know what they do to me!  
~Stormy **


	14. Chapter 14

_I am soo sorry about this everyone. I hope yall enjoying this chapter, I started earlier and haven't even had it beta'd since I knew you would want now rather than later. Again, I'm sorry. _

_Disclaimer: S. Meyers owns Twilight, I just own my ideas._

**

* * *

**

[BPOV]

_One week later…_

I sat on my knees waiting for Jacob to wake up. Even though he punished me, I was still his favorite as the other girls said. They have been helping me whenever they can, not wanting to have to take on any more punishment. Apparently, after Jacob had placed my beaten body back in my room, the girls all received a verbal lashing. At least he didn't cause them any harm.

All too soon, his alarm clock rang out breaking the silence that developed in the room. I could see him fighting with the sheets, which were tangled around his legs and soon were ripped off the bed once he figured they weren't going to give up without a fight. That thought alone brought a smile to my face - even the sheets hate that man.

"Izzy, come here." He called from the head of the bed. I pulled my legs back under me before I quietly walked over to him.

"Yes Master?" I replied with my head down, just the way he liked.

"Tell the other pets that we will not be having breakfast here this morning. You and I are going out." He ordered before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and slowly pulling himself up.

"But Master, they have outdone themselves this morning -" I started.

"I don't care Isabella! I told you I don't want to eat here. Is that a problem pet?" He sneered at me almost daring me to argue with him.

"No Master, excuse me while I go downstairs and tell them." I said to the floor hoping that that was the correct answer.

Jacob mumbled something under his breath and dismissed me with a small wave from his hand. I turned on my heel and started for the door only to hear his sickening voice behind me.

"Oh Izzy… I think you have forgot something…" He was facing towards me, standing naked waiting for me to come back.

I took my time walking back to him, shaking my hips just the way he seemed to like before stopping in front of him. I looked up under my lashes hoping to somehow dazzle him into not being too upset at me.

"Yes, Master?" I asked coyly.

"I was missing my morning kiss from you. Do you not want me to wake up happy?" He asked with a smile that made me want to throw up everything that was in my stomach.

"Of course not Master, please forgive me." I told him before placing my hands on his chest and moving to stand on my tip toes. I placed a small kiss on the side of his mouth before placing my lips on his. He looped his arms around my waist, drawing me closer to him and moving his head to the side to deepen the kiss. He tongue traced my lips wishing for me to grant him access. I felt his chest rumble from the groan when I allowed him in and sucked on his tongue slightly.

When he was fully satisfied with the disgusting kiss, he pecked my nose before turning me around so I was facing the door. I looked over my shoulder, waiting for him to finally give me permission to move considering he loved looking at my backside for some reason. With the final nod from his head, I moved to the door and made a quick exit.

I took the stairs slowly, not wanting to fall down them with the heels I was dressed in this morning. Once I finally made it down, I headed straight for the kitchen. I could hear everyone scattering around knowing that if I walked through the doors, Jake was not far behind me. I stood quietly outside the door, trying to think of something to say that would keep them from hating me already. It seemed like no matter what I did, each and everyday I did something to piss them off. I honestly think that just me breathing in their general direction irritates them.

I took a deep breath before pushing the heavy kitchen door open. All the girls stopped what they were doing when they saw the look on my face. Finally one of them turned to look me fully in the face.

"What did you do to him this time? Why couldn't you just wait a little bit before you cause trouble?" She sighed while squinting her eyes at me as if she could somehow see through me and figure it out on her own.

"Actually, I was just coming down here to let everyone know that Master does not want to eat here this morning." As soon as the words left my mouth, the groaning started. Soon, the kitchen was in an uproar.

"What the fuck…""Why couldn't he tell us earlier…"

"Why he did tell you and not us…"

The questions just kept coming and all I could do was look down. I didn't have the answers they wanted and knew that they only one that could answer them, wouldn't. Sometimes, I think Jake wants the girl to hate me… sometimes, I think he wants me to fail everyone.

My thoughts came to a stop as did all the noise when a certain male person walked in the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" He demanded, looking around at all the girls and the food that was on the counter. He slowly walked over to me before placing an arm around my waist making all the girls look at me with a new type of hate blaming in their eyes.

"You know, I was actually debating on whether or not just to stay here and eat what my pets have made for me, but now, after hearing everything that was going on in here, I think it's best if I just leave and leave you girls with this mess." He said looking at each of them before turning his gaze to me. "Let's go Izzy…" With that, he turned me around and led me back through the door and out to the foyer.

Suddenly he turned towards me, looking at my clothes before grabbing my hand and leading me to my room.

"We're going out to see some of my old… friends. I want you to look your best. You need to do everything you can to make me look good Izzy. You have to behave… if not, the punishment will be to humiliate you in front of everyone. Do I make myself clear?" He asked as we stopped in front of my door.

"Yes, Master." I replied as he led me into the room. He opened my closet and started looking through the racks of formal attire. Finally, he pulled out a short looking summer dress in cornflower blue. He held the dress up to my body and nodded to himself and then dropping it on the bed next to me. He walked over to the chest of drawers and opened the drawer containing all my undergarments and something else that he wasn't suppose to know about. My body went rigid as he reached down towards the bottom in search for the matching set that more than likely went with the dress. All too soon, I heard his hand hit something very solid. He cocked his head to the side as he pulled out the silver phone, turning it in his hand.

I could see his body tense before slowly moving around to face me. He was still looking at the phone in his face with his brow furrowed, wondering how it ended up in my room.

"Isabella, explain." Jacob's voice was hard and cold - the same voice he spoke with when I was being punished in the basement. Not wanting to answer, I lowered my head and placed my hands behind my back.

"Isabella, you're testing my patience. Tell me now or I bend you over my knee and make you tell me." Jacob demanded. I could feel the tears starting to build as I looked up and saw his hard face.

"Well Master, it's a phone." I replied knowing that there was a fairly good chance that I was going to be punished for my smart comment. I was well rewarded with a snarl and a slap to the face, which made my head snap to the left.

"Tell me now Isabella. I won't tell you again." I felt his order rather than heard it as he came close to my face, standing right in front me leaving me with no escape.

"When I was out with Leah, Mr. Cullen came up to me and gave it to me Master." Might as well get it out and into the open, I thought. I heard him breathing deeply through his nose while the phone came to life with the push of a button.

I stood stock still while he read though all the messages on the phone. When he was finished, he looked back up at me with blazing eyes. The phone snapped under the pressure that his hand was putting on it. No longer would I have any connection to the outside world… to Edward.

The phone dropped to the ground and Jacob turned to the door. "Get dressed. Do not wear anything under the dress, understand me Isabella?"

"Yes, Sir." I whispered and then he left me alone with my thoughts and the broken phone.

**[JPOV]**

I left my pet in her room because I was absolutely afraid if I didn't leave, I would do something to her that I might regret. What I could not understand was why she took the phone from that prick in the first place. Did she know him from before? Is she having some kind of affair with him right underneath my own nose?

I read all the messages hoping to understand the relationship between the two better before I said something that was totally uncalled me. No use making myself look bad over something small like this. From what was said in the text messages, he basically just wanted to know more about her. She really didn't give anything away… so, other than the fact that she got the phone from him, there was nothing I could really punish her for. However, before I left her room, I came up with an amazing plan. Cullen was suppose to be at the breakfast this morning along with other Dom's in this area. I could always give him back the phone that I broke and make sure he understood who she belongs to…

My thoughts were broken by the sound of heels clicking down the marble staircase. I looked up to see my beautiful girl standing at the bottom of the stairs wiping some moisture from under her eyes. I causally walked over to her tipping her face up with a finger under her chin. Her eyes were full of sadness and I suddenly had to know why she was feeling this way.

"What's wrong Izzy?" I asked with a tender voice. Her shocked expression almost made me laugh, but I decided last minute that it might not be a good idea.

"I'm so sorry Master. Please don't punish the other girls for my mistake?" Her voice was so small and pleading. I could hear some of the other pets slowly stop what they were doing and pay attention to what was being said.

"Don't worry about the other girls. They won't get punished… this time. Why do you care about them?" I asked, bending down to look into her eyes as she looked down to the ground below us.

"I just want to be liked in the house. You're the only one who doesn't treat me like I have a disease or something." I could see some tears building up again so I did something that I haven't done to one of my girls in a while. I pulled her body close to me and wrapped my arms around her small frame. I heard her whimper slightly and hugged her tighter hoping that she could feel that she was welcome here.

When I felt her body sag against mine, I knew she was better. I gently pulled her away from me and kissed her lips and then her cheeks. I rubbed my nose against hers slightly, stopping after I saw a small smile grace her lips.

"Stay right here for a minute. I forgot something in my room." She looked back down on the floor while I ran up the stairs and into her room. There on the floor was the phone. It looks like she never even touched it… maybe she has learned something from the experience. I pocketed the phone real fast and made my way down to my pet who was standing in the same spot. I fingered the collar longingly before looking into her brown eyes.

"We're already late, let's get going alright?" I smile at her and grabbed her hand leading her towards the garage.

Once in the garage, I had to decide what was the best car to take considering who would be there. At first, I wanted to take one of the bikes, but as soon as I saw my new baby, I wanted to take her.

Izzy followed me over to my black Maserati Grand Turismo. Being the gentleman that my mom raised, I opened the door for Izzy and watched as she folded herself into the car. With a smile on my face, I ran over to the driver's side and hopped in starting her up with a push of my finger. Feeling the car purr under me was amazing and we took off out of the garage and into the sunlight.

It took us about twenty minutes before I was the sign of the club come into view. I turned onto the side street where I saw one of the club workers outside. We pulled up and I motioned for Isabella to wait for me. As soon as was out of the door, I decided that I needed to reminder of the rules for such outings.

"Izzy, look at me." I waited until I had full her attention before speaking again. "You need to remember that I am the only one you answer to. If someone walks up to you, keep your eyes on the ground and wait for me to talk. Never talk out of turn. Stay by my side and do as I say. Understand?" She simply nodded before placing her hand on my arm.

I led us to the door and gave my key to the valet driver and told him to take care of my baby for me while slipping him a hundred. I had to learn the hard way to always tip the people who are taking care of loved things.

As soon as we were inside the club, Izzy curled her body closer to mine. Without really thinking about it, my arm shook her hand off and wrapped around her shoulders bringing her even closer to me. When we came to the door leading into the room, I pulled her into my chest and whispered, "Remember, you are mine and mine alone."

With that, I opened the door and the bright lights led the way to the table that we suppose to sit at. Izzy just didn't realize that we were going to be sitting with one of her favorite people. When we got closer, I cleared my throat making everyone glance up at me. Green eyes met brown and the stare down began.

"Cullen."

"Black." He replied hotly without looking towards my property.

"I believe this is yours…" I reached in my pocket and handed him the broken phone with a smile placed on my face.

Shock was one of the first things that crossed his pale face before he covered it with the mask he's obliviously been working on. Cullen vision finally went over to Izzy and looked her up and down, probably checking to see if she was hurt or not. I gripped her slightly, bringing her back to reality and turned her face up to mine. I held her chin and kissed her sweet tasting lips, letting my tongue touch her top lip wanting her to let me in. She barely parted her lips and I took full advantage. Our tongue danced together, hers fighting dominance over mine and only when I let out a small growl did she submit to me. I pulled away slightly giving her little kisses on her adorable mouth and then started placing little kisses along the side of her lips.

When I looked away from my pet and over to Cullen, his eyes and face looked hard. Fire blazed in him as he had watched me show ownership of my property. I smiled as soon as my Izzy looked up from under her lashes again and saw who I was fucking with. Her breath caught and she immediately tensed up. I ran my hands down her arms to get her to relax and placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

I pulled out her chair and gently pushed her to sit knowing that she wouldn't know what to do if I didn't and then took my own seat, pulling hers closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and watched as she battled with herself over what to do. With a final sigh, she loosened her arms and her facial muscles in defeat. I smiled to myself and then to Cullen knowing that I had won not only against him, but against her too. Today was going to be a very good day.

* * *

_How did everyone enjoy it? So, I have a survey up... please take a look at it and let me know what you think - it would really help get the next couple chapters up and going. Thanks everyone!  
-Stormy_


End file.
